Push
by redsandman99
Summary: After Phil starts making his feud with Jeff personal, Jeff decides to play a little game and get back at the Straight Edge Superstar. But what starts out as revenge soon turns into something so much more.
1. Chapter 1

_After 7/10/09 Smackdown_

Phil rubbed the back of his neck and winced in pain. Even though his match with Khali hadn't been that long, taking the Punjabi Plunge was just not fun at all. _Jeff probably got a kick out of seeing that_, he thought as gathered up all his stuff and put them in his duffel bag. _Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway. I'm ending this shit at Night of Champions. The little bitch can whine and bitch about how I'm faking my eye injury all he wants. Once I beat him, it won't matter what I did or didn't do. I'm going to keep my title and he can fuck off and overdose for all I care._

He was just about to leave his locker room when Chris Jericho of all people came barging in. "What the hell do you want?" he asked immediately.

Chris smirked at him. "I want to talk to you."

"If you want a shot at my title, you'll need to get in line along with everyone else.

"When I decide I want a shot at your title, I will take it whenever I choose too. And that is not why I am here right now."

Phil got up to his feet and got right in Chris's face. "So why are you here then?"

"I came to talk to you about Jeff."

Phil raised his eyebrows. "Why the fuck would you give a damn about Jeff? Don't tell me you're about to scold me for taking advantage of poor baby Hardy."

Chris smirked. "Oh no, I wouldn't do that. Personally, I think your strategy was brilliant. It's what I would have done. But you crossed a line you shouldn't have tonight. I saw Jeff's eyes when you started bringing up his past mistakes. I haven't seen that look in his eyes for a long time."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Phil asked. He was still confused about the point of this conversation. "I thought you were a big believer in telling the truth. Don't tell me you're becoming the hypocrite you claim to despise."

The smirk disappeared of Chris's face. "I'm not trying to be a hypocrite. I'm just here to inform you of something you may not be aware of."

"And what would that be?"

"Do you ever wonder why Jeff isn't mauled by the rest of the locker room? You know, with that gorgeous face, those pretty little hips and that slutty little dance he does every time he goes out to the ring?"

Phil shrugged. "No, not really. Men really aren't my type Jericho."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. I saw the way you looked at Kingston when you two were tag champs."

"Kofi and I are just friends."

"I think you're looking for the past tense there Punkie. From what I hear, Kofi isn't entirely happy with what you've been doing these past few weeks."

Phil scowled. He knew Chris was right and that was what sucked. Nobody was really happy with what he had done back at Extreme Rules, and the people who had claimed they had understood stopped being so understanding when he kicked the referee at The Bash. It seemed like no matter where he went, everyone was against him. And for what? Doing what the contract gave him the right to do? Going to any lengths to keep the belt he had worked so hard for. "Can you just get to your point Chris? I would like to get back to my hotel room sometime tonight."

Chris grinned, enjoying Phil's frustration. "My point is, nobody truly messes with Jeff because he's Hunter and Mark's boy. Those two broke him in years ago and they taught him how to play the game very well. They protect him from anyone bigger and badder than he is, and taught him all sorts of nasty tricks he can use on whoever wants."

"So what does that have to do with me?" Phil asked. "Is that supposed to scare me? Because in case you didn't know, during my short run in TNA, I aligned myself with Raven for a brief period of time."

Chris snorted. "And do you think that brief time gave you an insight of how to play mind games? Please, Raven probably didn't teach you a fourth of what he knows. And now that you've taken the liberty of making this so personal, Jeff's going to take this to a whole new level."

"Again, I say so what?" Phil said defiantly. "Let him try to play his fucking little games. I'm not scared of him." He picked up his bag and tossed it over his shoulder. "You got anything else you want to talk to me about?"

Chris shook his head. "Nope. It's obvious you don't want to listen to me. Obviously, you're going to have to learn your lesson the hard way."

Phil felt a slight chill go through him but he shook it off and left the room. He didn't really take Chris's warning seriously. Jeff wasn't going to do a damn thing to him. He wouldn't let his future opponent do anything to him. Sure he knew that Hunter and Mark were great at the whole mind game thing, but Jeff never struck him as the type to have the patience for that. In his mind, he believed if Jeff tried to fuck would him, he would just come up short, like he always did.

Little did he know that he was as wrong a person could possibly get in that assessment.

XXXXXXXXXX

"That was not nice Jericho. You could have spoiled everything with that little stunt."

Chris, who was still in Phil's dressing room, jumped about a foot in the air as Jeff jumped down from the ceiling rafter. "Holy shit balls," he said in disbelief. "You were up there the entire time?"

Jeff nodded. "I _was_ going to have some fun with my little Punk right here, but _somebody_ named Chris Jericho came in and started trying to put little Phil on guard."

Chris took a step back. He had known Jeff long enough to know when the younger man was in one of his moods, and tonight he was in the mood of all moods. "Hey, I only did it because I knew he wouldn't believe me. I just want to be able to say "I told you so" later on when you're done with him."

Jeff rolled his eyes and began to advance towards Chris. "You know what Chrissy? I think you're full of shit. Then again, you've always been full of shit, so that's nothing new." He smirked as he got Chris trapped up against the wall. "I should punish you for that little fucking stunt."

Chris kept eye contact as best as he could. He didn't like the fact that Jeff Hardy of all people was intimidating him, but that definitely was the case at the moment. "But that will cut in with your time with Phil," he pointed out. "And you don't want that."

Jeff nodded. "You're right. I don't want that." He patted Chris on the cheek. "I guess today's your lucky day…unless I tell Hunter about what you tried to do." He laughed at the look on Chris's face and then left the room. Phil had no idea what was in store for him tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff whistled under his breath as he entered the hotel Phil was staying at. His anger towards Chris had been put on the back burner for now. Punishing Phil was much more important at the moment. Mr. Brooks had been a very, VERY bad boy lately. Now honestly, he understood why Phil screwed him over at Extreme Rules. He hated it and it made him want to rip the little shit's hair out, but he understood it. But his patience had started to grow very thin at The Bash. He did not care what anyone else said: he believed that Punk got himself intentionally disqualified to keep the title. And tonight had been the straw that had broken the camel's back. Not only had the little bitch brought out "prescription eye drops" (which Jeff was convinced that those were either water or Phil wasn't actually using them at all) but he dared to mention Jeff's past mistakes and act all superior about it because he hadn't made them. Now Jeff knew he had fucked up royally in the past and he accepted responsibility for it. But he would be damned if he let other people act like they were better than him because of those mistakes. No, he didn't play that fucking game.

He went up to the receptionists desk and smiled charmingly at the woman standing behind it. "Hello, I was wondering if you could possibly give me a key to Phil Brooks room."

The woman looked surprised by his request. "Sir--"

"Please?" he said, making the face that even Hunter and Mark couldn't resist.

As he expected, she caved and nodded. "Okay. Give me a minute."

"Thank you," he said pleasantly. He waited patiently until the key was in his hands and then he took off as fast as he could. Sometimes he amazed himself by how easily he got everything he wanted from people.

On the way to Phil's room, he spotted the Hart Dynasty hassling Evan Bourne for no reason. "Hey!" he shouted, not liking what he was seeing at all. "Leave him alone!"

David Hart Smith turned around to face him. "Stay out of this Hardy. This isn't your business."

Jeff growled. He hated being bossed around by young punks who thought they were bad. The fuckers didn't know what bad was. He went over there and grabbed the younger man by the wrist. Mark had showed him a wrist hold that always brought the person receiving it to their knees, and Smith was not an exception. "I said, leave him alone," Jeff snarled. "Do you understand me?"

Smith nodded and Jeff let him go. He backed up and retreated while glaring hatefully at Jeff, with Tyson and Natalya following his lead.

Evan let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks man. They're always fucking bugging me."

Jeff patted the smaller man on the shoulder. Evan reminded him of himself when he was younger: an innocent, naïve target that was ripe for the picking for either the veterans or anyone bigger and stronger than he was. "Listen dude, they try that shit again, just tell me or Hunter or Mark. We'll get them to back off in a hurry."

Evan gave him a grateful smile. "Okay." He looked around. "I gotta go meet Kofi for drinks right now. Talk to you later?"

"Sure. Go have fun." Jeff gave him two thumbs up before continuing on his journey. "Kofi and Evan sitting in a tree," he sang under his breath. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes---oooh, jackpot! I'm here." He slid the key into the lock and let himself right into the room. "Punky! I'm home!"

Phil, who was laying on the bed and flipping through the channels on the TV using the remote, sat straight up and looked at him in shock. "What the fuck?" he said in disbelief. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"I have a key," Jeff told him happily. He held it up and waved it around before putting it in his pocket. "I figured that it was time for you and I to clear the air between us."

"No, it's time for you to get out," Phil snapped. He got off his bed and got in Jeff's face. "I'm tired, I hurt like hell, and I have nothing to say to you."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. Well that was just plain rude. "What's wrong Punky? Why are you being so mean to me?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because you've turned the entire locker room against me," Phil snapped. "You've made me out to be this gigantic liar--"

"I did not!" Jeff denied. "You did that just fine all on your own. I only called you out on it." He put his hand on Phil's shoulder. "How did you think this was going to go down Punky? Were you expecting the same reaction you got last year when you screwed Edge over? Is that why you have such sour grapes? Because honey, you should have realized that people were going to turn against you for it. I'm not Adam. I never used those cheap means to get a title. I didn't deserve to get screwed over like that."

Phil sighed. "Look dude, Extreme Rules _wasn't_ personal, alright? I did what Money in the Bank gave me the right to do and it's time you quit bitching about it."

Jeff smirked. "Oh, so now I'm bitching about it? Is that what I'm doing?"

"That's what it sounds like to me," Phil replied.

"Well then, I guess I should just shut up about it."

"I would appreciate that." Phil tried to show Jeff the door, but found himself being grabbed by the wrist instead. "Dude, what the fuck are you doing?"

Jeff's smirk just got bigger. He loved reactions like that. It made him even more excited about what he planned to do next. "Having fun," he replied. He twisted Phil's wrist as hard as he could and kicked the dark haired man's legs as hard as he could, knowing full well that he had to watch out for Punk's educated feet.

Phil let out a yelp of pain and dropped to his knees. "Mother fucker!" he yelled. "Let go!"

Jeff giggled. "I can't be a mother fucker since I don't fuck women silly," he said. "And second of all, no. I'm not letting you go. I'm going to play a little game with you." He twisted Phil's wrist even harder, getting another yell of pain for his efforts. "And if you're not a good boy about it, I'll make damn sure to break your fucking wrist and make you have to forfeit your damn title."

Phil hissed in pain. "How do I know you won't break my wrist anyway after you're done?"

"Well…you don't." Jeff laughed at the look on Phil's face. The poor boy had no idea what he was in for. He easily tossed the younger man on to the bed and straddled his hips. "I've been told I'm very unpredictable when I'm pissed and right now, I'm _extremely _pissed at you Punky."

"Dude, you need to get off me," Phil said. He was trying to keep the angry tone in his voice, but Jeff could hear the fear starting to creep in. "I don't know what you're trying to do right now, but I want no part of it."

"Oh, I think you do know what I'm trying to do," Jeff replied. He kissed Phil roughly, using one of his hands to pin Phil's hands down above his head and the other to start tearing the younger man's shirt off. Phil struggled to get Jeff off of him, but froze when he felt just how much that was turning the multi-colored haired man on. "Yeah baby, that's the effect you have on me," Jeff purred.

Phil shook his head. "Jeff, whatever you're thinking of doing--"

Jeff rolled his eyes and got to work on undoing Phil's jeans. He didn't even listen to a word Phil was spouting off. It wasn't like it was going to do a the dark haired man a bit of good anyway. Jeff knew what he wanted to do and nothing was going to stop him.

Phil started trying to use his hands to hinder Jeff's attempts. "Come on Jeff, you've made your point. Now knock it off. This isn't funny."

"Good, because I'm not joking," Jeff replied. He slapped Phil and grabbed his hurt wrist again. "Now if you don't knock it off, I'm going to have to get violent. Do you want that?"

Phil's only response was to fight harder. Jeff sighed and turned Phil over on his back. "I wanted to look you in the eyes tonight," he said as he drove his knee into the younger man's back. "But hey, this way will let me pull your hair more, so it's all good."

Phil groaned in pain. "Jeff stop it. You can't do this."

"Why not?"

"I'm not into dudes asshole!"

Jeff grinned. "So you're an ass virgin? Perfect!" Keeping one knee on Phil's back and using one hand to hang on to his dark locks, he shoved two fingers into the man underneath him. "Relax," he said as he felt Phil stiffen and whine in pain. "It'll just hurt more if you don't."

Phil clawed at the bed desperately and shook his head. "Jeff you son of a bitch, you stop this shit now! Or I swear, I'm going to--"

"You're gonna what?" Jeff snarled. He took his fingers out and turned Phil back over on his back. "What are you going to do?" he asked as he pinned Phil's hands down above his head again. "Huh? Answer me that!"

Phil gulped as Jeff positioned himself between his legs. "Come on man, what do you want? Do you want me to hand the title over to you? Is that it?"

Jeff shook his head. "Bargaining isn't going to save you tonight Philly. You look so pretty right now that I can't resist doing this." He entered Phil quickly, savoring the scream of pain he got. "Sshhh darling," he said as he kissed Phil's face and neck. "It's going to be okay. Just relax. It'll stop hurting soon."

Phil shut his eyes tightly. "Shit shit shit! Jeff come on, this fucking hurts!"

"Yeah yeah, I know," Jeff said with a roll of his eyes. "But as I like to say, better you than me." He laughed and began thrusting into Phil's body, biting and kissing the dark haired man's neck until it was red and bloody. Normally he liked to make his pets enjoy this, but tonight was about that with Phil. There would be time for that later. No, tonight was about punishment. Phil had been mean to him so he needed to be mean back. That was just the way he saw it.

"Jeff please," Phil begged, wincing and whining in pain. "Stop…please…oh fuck…"

Jeff grinned as he managed to find Phil's prostate. He felt the younger man freeze and laughed as those olive colored eyes snapped open wide. He began hitting it over and over again, still keeping up the brutal pace but getting a few moans of pleasure in between the pleas to stop. Okay, maybe he did want Phil to enjoy this somewhat. It would confuse the younger man and make the game that much more fun. "Come on Phil," he said as he began to stroke the younger man's dick. "You know you like this. You've been wanting me to do this for a long time."

Phil shook his head. "No damn it…oh God…Jeff…shit!"

Jeff smirked as he felt the younger man cum on his chest and stomach. He pulled out quickly and pulled Phil off the bed and down to the floor by the hair. He stroked his cock roughly, laughing as he came right on Phil's face. Phil tried to jerk back out of the way, but Jeff's grip was too tight. "Mine," Jeff growled as he kissed Phil again. Once he broke the kiss, he shoved Phil down to the floor. "Remember that Punky." He laughed as he left the room, knowing full well the games were far from over. Hell, in his mind, they were only just beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Phil laid there on the floor for an unknown amount of time. He was just frozen there, partly in pain and partly in shock. His mind could not process what had just happened. Jeff Hardy had raped him. Jeff fucking Hardy had just fucking raped him and came on his damn face. He couldn't even begin to wrap his mind around that. He tried to get up to his feet but as soon as he did, he groaned and fell back on the bed. His back and ass hurt so damn bad that he couldn't stand it. He rested his head against the cool blanket, trying to think of what the hell he should do now. Did he tell someone about this? Would anyone believe him if he did? Would anyone even care if he did tell them? Everyone was either on Jeff's side or didn't give a shit either way. Would they believe or care that he had just been raped by the guy who was supposed to be the innocent victim in all this?

After laying there and thinking about that for awhile, Phil finally managed to get up to his feet. Somehow, he managed to stumble into the bathroom and he almost fell into the shower. He carefully turned on the water and sank down to the shower floor as the water began to pour over him. He just sat there numbly, not knowing what to think anymore. _Chris tried to warn me. He told me who trained Jeff. Mark and Hunter don't take shit from anyone…did they teach Jeff this shit? Did they get it into his head that he should rape the people who messed with him?_ "Fuck," Phil muttered as he tried to clean himself up. If that was the case, then he definitely wasn't going to be able to turn to anyone for any real help. Mark was the locker room leader, so nobody was going to go up against him when it came to Jeff. And Hunter was so well connected with Vince that even though his marriage to Stephanie was a sham, the chairman of the WWE still valued Hunter like he really was his son. "I'm so screwed," Phil muttered.

Phil didn't know how long he stayed in the shower. He just knew that he didn't get out until it was bitterly cold. He stood up slowly, still in pain but just a tiny bit more mobile than he had been before. Taking baby steps, he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He had every intention of just putting on some different clothes and collapsing into bed. _Maybe this will turn out to be some kind of terrible nightmare,_ he thought to himself. _Maybe I'll wake up and none of this has actually happened._

That hope came crashing down around him when he found that Jeff was back in the room. He froze, completely stunned by the older man's sudden return. "No," he groaned. He started trying to back up towards the door. "No no no no…"

Jeff grinned. "Hunter's busy, so I can't hang out with him tonight. So I figured I'd hang out with you some more until he's done. Is that okay with you Philly?"

Phil wanted to scream no, that was not alright. He didn't want Jeff in his room at the moment. Not after what he had just done to him. "Get out," he ordered. "You get out right now you son of a bitch."

Jeff looked hurt. "Hey, there's no need to be mean to me," he protested. "I was only trying to teach you a lesson Punky. You're the one who brought it all on yourself."

Phil reached back towards the door knob. He was fully prepared to just run out of the room and start screaming at the top of his lungs. "Please Jeff, just go away," he pleaded. He hated doing that, but he didn't know what else to do at the moment.

Jeff saw what he was doing and moved quicker than Phil had ever imagined him doing. He grabbed Phil and once again had him pinned him down underneath the bed before the dark haired man could stop him. "No, there's no escaping here," Jeff said with a shake of his head. "Not tonight." He saw Phil's bruised and injured wrist and smirked. "Aw, did I do that? Here, let me make it better."

Phil winced as Jeff began planting little kisses all over his wrist. That wasn't making him feel better. He doubted anything could make him feel better at this point. This was the last thing he wanted, especially so damn soon after the first attack. "Jeff please, you proved your point," he said, hoping he could reason with the Charismatic Enigma. "You can't do this to me again. Please, I can't take it."

Jeff shook his head. "Relax Punky. I'll be a little bit more gentle this time."

Before Phil could protest anymore, Jeff was devouring his mouth for all that it was worth. He tried to move his head away, but once Jeff gave his hair a good yank, he knocked that off. He nearly gagged as he felt Jeff's tongue in his mouth. _Damn it, why can't he just stop this? Fuck, I'm going to get him back for this, I swear to God._

Jeff suddenly stood up and pulled Phil up with him. "On your knees bitch," he ordered.

Phil groaned as he was forced down on his knees against his will. "What the fuck do you want now?" he asked.

Jeff smirked and undid his pants. "I want you to suck me," he said as he freed his cock.

Phil eyed the hardened member before shaking his head. "Hell no," he said as he shook his head. "I'm not doing that."

"Oh yes you will."

"No. You can't make me."

"Now see Philly, that's where you're wrong." Jeff grabbed Phil's hurt wrist and twisted it as hard as he could. Phil screamed in pain and immediately regretted it. Jeff took that as an opportunity to shove his dick into Phil's mouth. "Come on baby, suck me," he said gently. "Don't make me have to get rough with you."

Phil wanted nothing more than just to bite down, but he looked in Jeff's eyes and immediately put the brakes on that plan. He sensed that if he did that, his own dick would get cut off and shoved down his throat. So not knowing what else to do (and hating himself for it) he began to suck on Jeff's cock lightly, hoping to God that maybe if he did what the older man wanted, he would just go away.

"That's it baby," Jeff said. He kept a tight grip on Phil's hair and began thrusting in and out of his mouth. "Damn, you've got a tight little mouth. If I would have known you felt this good, I would have came after you sooner than this."

Phil felt his eyes water as he was gagged with Jeff's dick. He had no idea what the hell he was doing, so he just kept sucking and running his tongue all around Jeff's member, still almost tempted to bite but still being way too afraid to. A bad feeling started forming in his stomach. He was starting to feel like that even if he got Jeff off this way, this wouldn't be the end of it. He was starting to feel like Jeff was just getting started with him.

"Oh Punky…good slut…fuck yeah," Jeff moaned as he came. He refused to let go of Phil's hair or take his dick out of the younger man's mouth. "Swallow it for me."

_Oh fuck no,_ Phil thought to himself. _There's no way I'm doing that. He can't expect me to do that._

Jeff's eyes darkened when he realized his order was not being followed. "I thought I told you to swallow," he said dangerously.

Phil swallowed reluctantly. He nearly gagged in the process, but he managed to get it all down.

"Good boy," Jeff said happily. He laid Phil down on the bed and took the towel off of him. "You deserve a tiny reward for that."

_But I don't want a reward for that. I just want you to--oh God!_ Phil's whole body stiffened as he felt Jeff's tongue probe his entrance. He bit his lip as he felt Jeff's entire tongue go inside of him, wanting to let out a tiny moan but not wanting to at the same time. It felt very weird but oh so good at the same time. _No, this can't feel good. He's mad at you and this has to be some kind of trick. Damn it, he's raped you in the mouth and in the ass already tonight and now he's raping with you with his tongue! Focus damn it!_

But Phil couldn't focus on that. Jeff was fucking him with his tongue and he couldn't help but whine and writhe helplessly on the bed. He didn't want to like it, but he couldn't stop himself. "Jeff…no…you can't…" He looked down at his dick, which had grown painfully hard. Fuck, if he didn't get a release soon, it was going to start hurting.

Jeff removed his tongue and grinned at Phil. "You want off Philly?"

Phil nodded reluctantly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Y-yes," Phil said, flushing red with shame.

Jeff smirked. "Beg me to fuck you."

Phil's eyes widened. "What?"

"I said beg me to fuck you. Let me tear that ass up one more time before I leave tonight."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you hurt me earlier dumbass!" Phil snapped. He propped himself up on his elbows. "I'll get myself off if you don't do it."

Jeff shook his head. "No you won't. I won't let you. Either I'm going to fuck you and get you off or you're going to get tied up and left with a hard on for the rest of the night."

Phil whined and laid back down on the bed. No matter what he did, he could not win tonight. "Please don't hurt me, he begged. "Don't hurt me again."

Jeff shrugged. "I can't make any promises love." He kissed Phil as he entered him, and Phil groaned. Jeff's rimming may have helped if it hadn't been for the earlier attack. Phil was still sore and tore up from that, so it still felt just as bad as the first time.

"Come on Punky, don't be like this," Jeff said as he stopped Phil from closing his eyes. "Just give me a minute. I'll make you feel real good in a minute."

Phil bit his lip and stared at Jeff's eyes. He didn't want this to feel good, but it was starting to. Jeff knew what he was doing, and even though he still hurt terribly, waves of pleasure were still going through his body. "Jeff please," he begged. "Don't…"

"Don't what?" Jeff taunted. "Don't do this or don't stop?"

Phil's response was cut off by Jeff hitting his prostate good and hard. He gasped, unable to stop the moan of pleasure that came out of his mouth. Jeff, like a shark that smelled blood, drove himself deeper and deeper into Phil's body. "You like this don't you Phil?" Jeff asked. "Come on, you can tell me. I'm not going to stroke you until you do."

Phil groaned and whined helplessly. "Please Jeff," he begged. He didn't want to beg for more, but his dick hurt because he was so damn hard.

"Please what?" Jeff asked. "I'm not psychic Phil. I need to know what you want."

"Just fuck me, okay?" Phil blurted out. He hated doing it, but he had to.

Jeff smirked triumphantly and did just that. Phil groaned as he cock was roughly grabbed and stroked, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head as he came. And as he screamed, he heard Jeff chuckling. That's when he knew that his first instinct had been right. Jeff had been playing with him. Jeff had come back just to make him beg for it. And like a fool, he had played right into that plan.

Now he was even more screwed than before.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff chuckled to himself as he let himself into Hunter's house. He was very pleased by the way things had gone with Phil. He had gotten the bastard begging to be taken, which was exactly what he had set out to do the second time around. He wanted to plant little seeds in the champion's brain about actually liking the rough treatment. The younger man's aura screamed secret masochist…or at least it did in Jeff's mind. And when Jeff decided on something like that, that was the way it was going to be. The sooner Phil accepted that, the better off they were going to be.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Hunter said as he saw Jeff come in. "I've been wondering when you were going to come over. You were supposed to be here three hours ago."

Jeff shrugged. "I got busy with Phil. He's quite the screamer."

Hunter chuckled. "I've been wondering when you were going to get him. He's been asking for it for awhile now."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to give him a chance to stop being bad on his own," Jeff said. He sat down on the counter and grabbed a piece of candy that was in a nearby jar. "But he was dumb and didn't, so he got what he deserved." He unwrapped the candy and put it in his mouth. "Oooh, it's orange!"

Hunter smirked. "So tell me what you did to him. I love hearing all the dirty details."

Jeff sucked on the candy a little bit before answering. "Well…the first time I just plain raped him because that was his punishment. I twisted his wrist up pretty badly. I think I might have sprained it. Oh! And he was a virgin Hunty! Nice, tight virgin for me, just like I was for you."

"Yeah, you were a virgin only in the literal sense," Hunter said as he shook his head. "You definitely enjoyed everything too much because it ended up stop being rape and just turned into really rough sex."

"Yeah, well, you do strange things to me. Oh but then I left for a little bit and came back and I made him blow me. His mouth felt almost as good as his ass."

Hunter raised his eyebrows. "So he's sucked a cock before?"

"No, it just felt good. And I rimmed him until he begged for me to fuck him. He still screamed a lot, but I like screamers." Jeff moved the candy around in his mouth by using his tongue. "Speaking of screamers, we need to punish Chrissy again. He tried to spoil my fun by trying to warn Phil of what I was going to do."

"Jericho actually tried to warn him? Wow, that's amazing." Hunter's eyes kept flickering towards Jeff's mouth. "We'll definitely have to talk to him about that. He could have spoiled your fun right then and there."

Jeff nodded. He was glad Hunter agreed with him on that. Sometimes Hunter wasn't the most agreeable person in the world, and they got into arguments because of it. "Hunty?"

"Don't call me that."

"Why?"

"Because I told you not to."

Jeff smirked. He knew what he needed to do now. "Hunty."

Hunter looked like he was about to smack him but changed his mind at the last second. He kissed Jeff instead, biting his lips until he drew blood. Jeff whined and smacked Hunter on the shoulder while pulling him closer by wrapping his legs around his waist at the same time. "Why do I always have to bottom for you?" Jeff complained as he was placed on his feet. "I never get to top with you and Mark."

Hunter just laughed. "Jeff, the day you top me and Mark…well I can't even think of a response to that because there is no chance in HELL of that happening." He put his hands on his hips. "Now lose the pants Hardy. Steph's going to be home soon and I want to fuck you before she starts bitching at me."

Jeff kept pouting as he did what he was told. "Why is she going to bitch at you today?"

"Oh who fucking knows anymore? I don't actually listen to a word she says. I just let her rant until she's blue in the face and then goes away." Hunter grinned as Jeff also took the liberty of taking off his shirt too. "Jeez, you just love any excuse to be naked, don't you?"

Jeff shrugged. "Maybe."

"Damn, you are such a slut." Hunter turned Jeff around and bent him over the counter.

"Phil will be an even bigger slut by the time I'm through with him," Jeff panted as he turned his head back around so he could watch Hunter discard his own jeans. "He's going to be my pet project."

"Well that's good to hear," Hunter replied. He grabbed Jeff by the hips and dug his fingernails into the delicate flesh there. "I'm sure that will be entertaining."

Jeff let out a primal yell as Hunter thrusted into him without warning. He balled his hands into fists and propped himself up on his elbows, closing his eyes because the pleasure wouldn't allow him to keep them open. No matter what he said on the contrary, he didn't mind getting fucked by Hunter. The larger man knew how to make it hurt in all the right places, and Jeff loved pain. He loved to cause it and loved taking it. That was just his nature. "Fuck!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, knowing that it got Hunter even more excited when he screamed. "Fuck…Hunter…harder damn you! Fuck me harder!"

Hunter laughed and smacked Jeff on his ass. "You're such a damn slut Jeffey," he taunted. "What do you think Phil would do if he saw you like this? Do you think he would want to take you like you took him?"

"He…he could try…but I'll always win in the end," Jeff gasped out. His nails were digging into his hands so badly that they were starting to bleed. "He…he's going to be my slut till the very end."

"Oh…that's fucking poetry Jeff," Hunter said between grunts. He began pounding into Jeff so hard that it was starting to really hurt now. "Shit…Hardy…"

Jeff grabbed on to his own hair and nearly yanked it out as he came as hard as he ever did. Hunter groaned and came as well, filling Jeff up to the brim with his seed. Jeff just stayed on the counter for a minute after Hunter pulled out, gasping for breath and rubbing his sore scalp. "Hunty, I have a question for you," he said when he finally got back up to his feet and started getting redressed. "If you fucked Mark, who would top?"

Hunter actually had to pause and think about that. "Honestly? I have absolutely no idea," he admitted. "I almost want to find out now."

Jeff grinned and kissed Hunter. "Well, when you decide to try it out, call me and let me come and watch."

"If you come and watch, you'll get raped. Two doms are not going to sub for each other when a pretty bitch is in the room."

"Could you just tape it for me then?"

"Yeah, alright. If I ever get Mark to sub for me, I'll tape it."

Jeff snorted. "Yeah, right. Mark would so top you."

"You better watch it Hardy. You'll get it later if you don't shut up."

"Sorry love, you don't have time," Jeff replied. He grabbed Hunter's crotch and licked the side of his face. "Steph's going to be home any time now and you're screwed if she catches me in here fucking on her counter. Oh, and you should get that cum off of there before she gets home." He giggled at the look on Hunter's face before leaving. Maybe he could never top the older man, but he could still have his fun with him, which made things even out in the end. In his world, everything was good.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The same could not be said for Phil. He woke up the next morning with a sore ass and back, and he was just angry and confused by what Jeff had done to him. Why would Jeff even begin to think that shit was okay? Why would he do that to him? The fucker had raped him twice in one night. Well, the first time had definitely been raped. Jeff had pretty much admitted that point blank. But what about the second time? Was that still rape? _Yes_, he tried to tell himself. _He MADE me beg for it. I didn't have a choice in the matter._

So what did he do now? Did he hope that this was the end of it and just pretend that nothing had happened? No, that didn't sound appealing at all. His fucking ass had been violated twice and his mouth had suffered the same fate once. He had never been with a guy before and if he had decided to do that on his own, that would not have been the way it would have gone down. _I have to make Jeff pay some how…what can I do to make him hurt? What can I do to get back at him?_

The answer came to Phil quickly enough. If he wanted to get back at Jeff, he was going to have to hurt Jeff the same way he had been hurt. Sure he had never fucked a guy before, but after what Jeff did to him, he felt like it was justifiable for him to rape Jeff back. _The jig is up Jeff. I know you're not as innocent as you like to pretend you are. That means the kid gloves are coming off now. No more mister fucking nice guy…and my God, that is cliché. Damn it, I need new material. Ugh, I'll just think of something less corny later. Right now, I'm going to try to sleep and hope I fucking stop hurting sometime soon. I can't take this too much longer._


	5. Chapter 5

When Phil arrived at the next Smackdown, he could feel Jeff watching him, but he couldn't find the Rainbow Haired Warrior. It wasn't for a lack of trying though. He kept searching for Jeff all over the arena, but somehow the older man stayed out of his sight. _He's fucking with me,_ Phil realized as he finally (but reluctantly) went back to his own locker room. _He knows I want to get back at him and now he's fucking playing with me. That fucking bastard…God, if I could just get my hands on him…_

He went into his locker room and sat down on the bench. He wondered if he could try to go to Chris for help, but he quickly decided against it. Even though Chris had warned him about what Jeff was capable of, he doubted the egomaniac would ever really help him out. He buried his face in his hands and sighed. He knew Jeff was supposed to go out to the ring tonight and talk about what he had said to him last week. He also knew he was expected to go out there himself and confront Jeff on that too. But honestly, he didn't know if he could do it. He wanted to confront Jeff privately, not only because he wanted to rape Jeff as revenge, but because he was almost afraid that Jeff would say something to hint at what he had done in the first place. Phil definitely did not want people to know about Jeff having his way with him twice in one night. He would probably die of shame if that happened.

He was just finishing changing into his ring gear (his match was right after Jeff's little promo time) when he felt somebody press their body up against his. "Hey there Punky," Jeff cooed happily. "Have you missed me?"

Phil nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned around to face Jeff. "How the hell did you get in here?" he demanded to know.

Jeff shrugged. "I'm just extra sneaky when I check on my pets."

"I'm not your pet!" Phil snapped. "What happened the other day isn't going to happen again."

"It's not?" Jeff asked in amusement.

"It's not," Phil insisted. "Now OUT!"

Jeff shook his head. "I don't want to." He started walking towards Phil. "So are you going to come out and interrupt me tonight Philly? Are you going to talk about how I'm a screw up who's failed two drug tests? Because honestly, I think you should come up with new material. Too many people have thrown that in my face for it to be effective anymore."

Phil backed up until he hit the wall. His heart started skipping beats as Jeff came within just an inch of his face. He could feel the older man's breath on him and he could feel Jeff's crotch against his own. Fuck, why wasn't he doing anything that he swore he was going to do? Had Jeff gotten into his head even more than he thought? "Get away from me," he said, trying to control the shakiness of his voice. "I don't want you touching me."

Jeff giggled. "Really? Well let's see if I can change that."

Phil gasped as Jeff reached into his trunks and grabbed his dick. He tried to push the purple haired man away, but Jeff refused to move. He whimpered as Jeff began stroking him, hating that it felt good. "I'm going to get you for this Hardy," he said. "I swear I'll get you for this shit."

Jeff smirked. "You try it Philly. If you get a shot, you take it. Get back at me any way you can, I dare you." His smirk got even bigger. "But until then, I'm going to make sure you REALLY hate me now." He let go of Phil's dick and exited the room, laughing like a mad man as he did so.

Phil stood there in shock, his dick harder than it had ever been in his life. Fucking Jeff had just left him high and dry! "Son of a bitch!"

XXXXXXX

Even after Phil took care of his raging hard on, the night didn't go exactly as planned. During his little in ring confrontation with Jeff, he had gotten shoved on his ass, and from the look in Jeff's eyes, he successfully seriously pissed him off all over again. Then he lost to Morrison, which was just absolutely frustrating. It wasn't until Jeff's match and he successfully shoved Chris into his rapist and caused him to fall into the steel steps that things started to improve. He watched as Chris kept assaulting Jeff, being extra careful to keep his face as neutral as possible. On the inside, he was realizing that this was going to be his best chance at revenge. Jeff was going to be really tired and beat up now, which meant Phil would have the best physical advantage he was going to get tonight.

So Phil went to the back and waited until the trainers were done checking Jeff over. Then he grabbed Jeff as he was almost about to go in his locker room and shoved him roughly the rest of the way into the room. "I told you I was going to get you back Jeff," he said as he locked the door behind him. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone?"

Jeff, who had nearly fallen to the ground with the force of Phil's shove, laughed. "Ah Philly, if I would have done that, I wouldn't have been able to take your cherry." He licked his lips. "And cherry is one of my favorite flavors."

Phil growled and kicked Jeff in the back as hard as he could. Jeff, who was still hurting from the extended time he had stayed in the Walls of Jericho, let out a grunt of pain. Phil quickly capitalized on that and tackled the older man stomach first down on the ground. They struggled for a minute, but Phil kept the upper hand by kneeing Jeff in the small of the back three times. Jeff groaned and Phil got to work on pulling down both of their pants. "Have you ever been raped Jeff?" he asked as he tried to do that task with one hand. He was making sure to keep Jeff held down as much as possible. The last thing he needed to happen was for Jeff to get a shot at getting free. "Do you have any idea how it feels?"

Jeff didn't answer. He just giggled uncontrollably, lost in his own world.

Phil grabbed Jeff by the hair and yanked roughly. "Come on Jeff. Answer me!"

"Fuck you Philly," Jeff replied.

"No Jeff, _fuck you_!" Phil snarled. He shoved his cock into Jeff's ass, trying to inflict as much pain as he could. He kept a strong grip on the purple locks, alternating between pulling them and using them to press Jeff's head painfully into the floor. Jeff was screaming, but it took Phil awhile to realize that they weren't even real. Jeff was fucking _mocking_ him. "Do you think this is funny Jeff?" he asked in disbelief. He pulled out and turned Jeff over so they were facing each other. "Do you think you're fucking funny or something?"

Jeff just kept laughing. "Come on Phil, you need to get rougher than that," he taunted. "Mark and Hunter were much more brutal than that."

Phil scowled and shoved himself back into Jeff, digging his nails into the Charismatic Enigma's pretty neck as he did so. That finally earned him a real scream. It was a small one, but it was enough. Phil fucked Jeff even harder than before, trying to keep the thought that Jeff was actually enjoying this out of his mind.

Jeff was so tight and warm around his dick that Phil could hardly stand it. He tried to hold out for as long as he could, wanting to inflict any kind of damage or pain that he could do. But soon he came, and when he did, Jeff grinned at him.

"That was a nice try Punky," Jeff said with a grin. He pushed Phil off of him and sat up. He didn't seem affected at all. "It wasn't bad for a beginner."

"I don't know about that. That was almost painful to watch. Your pet has no idea what he's doing."

Phil's eyes widened as he looked up. Hunter and Mark were staring at him now. The keys to the locker room were dangling from Mark's hand. "Oh fuck."

Jeff shrugged and got to his feet. "Yeah, but it won't really matter in the long run. I plan on doing most of the topping so he can either learn by example, or he can learn to be a good bitch and just take it. It's his choice."

Phil gulped as he saw the looks Hunter and Mark were giving each other. He sensed that those two were only going to egg Jeff on even more. _I've got to get out of here before--_

Something hit the back of his head so hard that he saw stars. He fell forward, his vision going in and out of blackness. That something hit him one more time and he lost consciousness completely, leaving him in the mercy of Jeff, Mark and Hunter.


	6. Chapter 6

Phil wasn't sure exactly how long he was out for. What he did know was that when he woke up, he was naked, chained up on a bed, and he had a dildo in his mouth acting as a gag. He tried to force it out with his tongue, but it was way too big for that. Feeling very frustrated, he tried to free himself from his restraints. He had no idea where he was, but he knew he had to get out of there. Having Jeff come after him while he was helpless was bad enough, but if Mark and Hunter were still around, things would be much, much worse.

The bedroom door opened at that moment and in came Jeff. His face was painted up like it was when he wrestled, and he was sucking on a giant rainbow colored lollypop. "Punky, you're up!" he said happily. His lips were turning colors because of the sucker. "I'm glad you decided to quit sleeping. Hunter and Mark have been very impatient with you."

Phil stiffened. Oh fuck, this was his worst fears realized. Mark and Hunter were going to fucking going to hurt him just because of this whole stupid thing with Jeff. And with the revelation of Jeff's true nature, Phil was just sure Hardy would get off on that."

"Aw baby, don't look so nervous," Jeff cooed. He climbed on top of Phil and straddled the younger man's hips. "Mark and Hunter aren't going to bother you too much. They just want to watch me have some fun." He suddenly smiled evilly. "Of course, if you're naughty, I'll make damn sure that they get a turn with you." He licked his sucker suggestively. "You don't want that, now do you?"

Phil shook his head. Nope, there was no way in hell he wanted that."

"Good boy," Jeff said happily. He went back to paying full attention to his sucker, doing all kinds of obscene things to it with his mouth. Phil groaned. He wanted so badly just to close his eyes and look away, but he couldn't. _God, I can't let him have this effect on me. I have to look away. He's got enough power over me as it is. I can't give him anymore._

Jeff smiled sweetly. "Are you liking what you see Punky?"

Phil shook his head even though both he and Jeff could feel just how hard his dick really was.

Jeff pouted. "Philly, that's a lie." He moved back a little bit and grabbed the captive man's dick with one hand. "And lying can be classified as being naughty." He began rubbing the throbbing cock at a torture inducing slow pace. "And I just told you what would happen if you were naughty."

Phil just moaned helplessly. Fuck this sucked. He tried to thrust his hips up in an effort to get Jeff to touch him more. He didn't want to do that, but damn it, his balls were going to turn blue soon."

"Oh Hunter! Mark!" Jeff called out. He had a look that was evil personified on his face. "Come here for a second!"

_Oh fuck no_, Phil thought to himself. He started trying to tell Jeff no, but all that came out were desperate groans. He tried shaking his head for emphasis, but that didn't stop the Game and the Deadman from coming in.

"What is it Jeff?" Mark asked. He was eyeing Phil in a way that made the Straightedge Superstar shudder. The look he was getting was not one anyone wanted to get from Mark.

"Look at him," Jeff said happily. "He's all hard just for me."

Hunter grinned. "Yeah, he really is." He walked over to the bed and yanked on Phil's hair roughly. "You like watching Jeff suck on his lollypop, don't you Brooks? There's no shame in it. Our little Hardy boy has quite the mouth on him." The Cerebral Assassin gave Jeff a knowing look. "Why don't you just show Phil here how sweet your mouth is Jeffy?"

"Sure," Jeff said with a grin. He grabbed the dildo that was stuffed in Phil's mouth and yanked it out. "But I want to hear him moan like a little bitch."

"Not a bitch," Phil protested as soon as he could get his jaw to work.

Mark raised his eyebrows. "I think your position tells a different story Brooks."

"But you guys cheated!" Phil protested. He knew he should just shut the fuck up, but he couldn't. Brains weren't always his strong suit, especially when he was backed into a corner (or chained down on the bed and surrounded by freaks, as was the case here). "I didn't choose this! I got hit on the back of the head and was forced into this!"

Jeff shrugged. "He's got a good point. But good points aren't saving you today Punky."

Phil moaned helplessly as Jeff's mouth devoured his cock. Oh God, Hunter hadn't been kidding. Jeff's mouth was fucking amazing. He had never received a blowjob from a guy before, but it was beating anything Maria or any other chick had done to him. "Don't," he said, not really meaning. The side of him that despised everything Jeff was doing to him was trying to regain control of this situation. "Jeff please stop."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Punky, we all know you don't mean that. You love what Jeff's doing to you."

Jeff deep throated Phil that moment, and all Phil could do was just moan helplessly. Fuck, there was no denying Hunter's accusations. Phil pulled against his wrist restraints as hard as he could, desperately wanting to grab on to the back of Jeff's head and tangle his fingers in the older man's purple locks.

He suddenly froze when he felt the wet and sticky sucker being pressed against his asshole. Oh fuck, there was no way Jeff could do this. He tried to protest, but Jeff shoved it in there as hard as he could, making him cry out. The sucker wasn't round like normal ones were. It was very long and more of a twisty, cylinder shape, which made it perfect for what Jeff wanted to use it fore. "Jeff stop," he begged. He was torn between how good Jeff's mouth was and how his ass was being violated by a piece of candy.

Mark groaned. "Jeff, god damn it, now you're going to bug me to go get you a new lollypop."

Jeff took his mouth off of Phil's dick, although he kept pushing his treat in and out of the younger man's body. "Yeah, what's your point Marky?"

Phil bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Jeff was intentionally poking his prostate over and over again and it was driving him insane. A small whimper escaped him, even though he did everything in his power to hold it in.

Jeff grinned. "You want me to suck you again Philly? Is that what you want?"

Phil could only nod.

Jeff shook his head. "No Punky, that's not good enough. I want you to beg me."

Phil gulped. He didn't want to beg but damn it he was too far gone not to at this point. "Please…Jeff please suck me."

Jeff smirked and fucked Phil even harder with the sucker. "Well you know what Phil? I'm going to do what you told me to do. I'm going to just…say…" He leaned forward and put his mouth right by Phil's ear. "No," he whispered, chuckling evilly as he forced Phil to cum with just his candy.

Phil groaned, his ass and stomach now both sticky as hell. He turned his head away as Jeff kissed his cheek. Damn it, that had not been fair. Wait, what was he thinking? None of this was fucking fair. "Let me go," he demanded. "Come on, you've had your fun."

"Once again, I have to say…no," Jeff said in his most taunting tone. He got off the bed and began rummaging the room for something.

Phil sighed. Fuck, this was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where is it?" Jeff muttered as he tried to move all the crap that was thrown out of the room out of the way. He was looking for his favorite paddle to use on Phil, but it wasn't anywhere to be found. It was making him angry. "Damn it to hell, I know it's in here."

"Come on Jeffey, forget what you're looking for," Hunter said. "We can think of other ways to have fun."

Jeff turned back around to see Hunter and Mark eyeing Phil like a piece of meat. He had seen those looks before and he knew what they meant. "Hey!" he whined. "He's my toy!"

"Yeah, but think of all the fun we could have if you share," Hunter pointed out. He was starting to unchain Phil from the bed. "You know that you love watching me and Mark at work."

Yeah, that was true. Jeff felt his resolve slipping. "Okay," he agreed. "But you better not damage him or I'll run you both over with a truck."

"Agreed," Mark said. He took out a coin and held it up. "If it lands on heads, I get his ass and you get his mouth. If it lands on tails, you get his ass and I get his mouth."

Hunter put his thumb up. "That sounds good to me."

"Wait a minute!" Punk protested. He tried to break free from Hunter's grip as he was pulled off the bed. "This is insane! Have you people lost your minds? You can't do this to me!"

"Why not?" Hunter asked. He seemed genuinely interested in finding out the answer to that.

"Because it's rape you fuckhead!"

Mark shook his head. "I don't know if you should go that far in your description Punk. You see, I think that you've been liking what Jeff's done to you. And if you like that, then I'm sure you'll like this." He flipped the coin and caught it in the palm of his hand before it hit the ground. It had landed on heads. "Oh yeah baby," he said in appreciation. "Suck on that Hunter."

"Fuck you Mark," Hunter said grumpily. He handed Phil to Jeff before unbuckling his pants and pulling them down enough to free his dick. "You're a fucking asshole."

Jeff leaned right into Phil's ear so he could whisper without being heard. "He's really going to be pissed when he finds out that coin has heads on _both_ sides. Mark's been tricking him with that on and off for years now and he still hasn't figured it out."

Phil tried to wiggle free from Jeff's grip. "Jeff please, come on man, this shit has gone far enough. You don't need to have them do this."

"I know, but it's so hot when they do," Jeff replied. He groped Phil possessively before passing him back to Mark. He giggled as Mark forced him to bend over and just about shoved his face into Hunter's crotch.

"You know, he's really making me appreciate just how easy you were," Hunter said when Phil refused to open his mouth. "You never put up this much of a fight."

Jeff grabbed Phil by the hair and twisted it hard. Phil only whimpered but he didn't open his mouth. He was trying to pry Mark's fingers off his hips, only he wasn't having any success with that. "Oh Marky, you want to help out Hunter here?" Jeff asked.

"No," Mark replied honestly. "But I will." With that, he forced himself inside of Phil, causing the younger man to scream in pain. Jeff quickly shoved Phil's head down, making the raven haired man take all of Hunter's cock in his mouth at once. The gagging sounds that followed were music to Jeff's ears.

"Come on Punky, breathe through your nose," Jeff encouraged as he bobbed the gagging man's head up and down at a pace he liked. "Just swallow around it and use your tongue a lot. He likes that."

"Fucking hell Jeff, he's got a tight little mouth on him," Hunter said.

Jeff smirked. He could tell that Hunter was impressed with his pet. But then the smirk disappeared. "You better not be thinking of stealing my Philly Helmsley. Or I'll tell Vince you've been cheating on Stephanie the entire marriage."

Hunter shook his head. "Stephanie will tell him she allows it."

"Then I'll tell him you raped me. He'll believe poor defenseless me. Everyone believes me."

"Unless they fucking know the real you."

"Vince doesn't though, does he?"

"Asshole."

"Big nosed cocksucker."

"Would you two shut the fuck up?" Mark snapped. He was fucking Phil at a brutal pace, obviously enjoying the groans and whimpers he was getting. "I can't….fuck, I can't fucking fuck in peace when you two argue!"

Jeff giggled. "Fucking fuck. I like that Marky." He looked down and saw that Phil wasn't nearly as hard as he had been when he himself had been working on him. That made Jeff smile. _Oh, so he really only likes it when I do this stuff to him? Well yay me!_

An idea popped into Jeff's head. He shoved Phil's down as far that Hunter's dick was all the way down his throat. Phil immediately started to panic because he couldn't breathe. "What the hell are you doing?" Hunter asked.

Jeff just grabbed on to Phil's dick and began pumping it. "Come on baby, get hard for me," he said. "You got to get hard for me. You're not breathing until you do."

Phil whimpered and groaned in his effort to get free. Hunter groaned because of the vibrations it was sending through him and both he and Mark looked like they were close. Jeff pumped Phil's dick harder, finally letting his head up enough to breathe just a little bit through his nose. "That's my baby," Jeff said as he stroked Phil to climax. "That's my good boy."

Phil shuddered as he came, which made Mark cum and that triggered Hunter's release. Now Jeff was all hard, but he planned on taking care of that soon enough. "Good boy," he said as he pulled Phil's head off of Hunter's lap. "That's my good boy."

Phil coughed violently and rubbed his abused throat. "Fucking hate you," he sputtered out at Jeff.

Jeff pouted. "Oh come on Phil, this is all fun and games. And the next game is going to be lots of fun. It's what I like to call a foursome."

Phil's eyes widened in fear. "No wait, Jeff--"

Jeff yanked Phil's hair hard, silencing him. "Hunter, you up for it?" Jeff asked. There was no need to say what he was talking about.

Hunter nodded. "Oh fuck yeah," he agreed.

Jeff turned to Mark. "You want to take me Marky?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Mark replied.

Good point. Jeff turned Phil around and pushed him down at Hunter's cock, which was already hard again. "Come on baby this will be fun," Jeff cooed. "It'll feel real good, I promise."

Phil tried to fight him, but once Hunter and Mark started helping, he was easily overpowered. He cried out a little bit as Hunter, entered him, but the glare he sent Jeff's way told the Charismatic Enigma that he had some fight left in him.

"Aw, such a sweet little pet," Jeff said as he gently kissed Phil. "You're being such a good boy." He bit at the lip ring just a little bit, lapping up the tiny bit of blood he drew. "Now this might hurt just a little bit, but it'll feel real good if you let it pass."

"What the fuck are you--" Phil's eyes widened as Jeff wrapped his legs around his waist and pressed his dick up against the younger man's already stuffed hole. "Oh fuck no," he said. He shook his head and tried to push Jeff away, causing Hunter to grab a hold of his wrists to hold him still. "Jeff don't please--"

Jeff kissed Phil as he quickly entered his pet. He knew the faster it was done, the better. "Fuck," he grunted, resting his forehead against Phil's. "You're fucking tight baby."

Phil closed his eyes tightly. His breathing was hard and uneven; it was definitely obvious how much pain he was in. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck…"

Mark wrapped his arms around Jeff and kissed his neck. "Now that pain filled face is a thing of beauty. You picked a good one my boy."

"Thanks Marky," Jeff said. He turned his head and kissed Mark's cheek. "Now fuck me already."

Mark smirked. "With pleasure."

Jeff groaned as Mark entered him, somehow driving him even deeper into Phil (which he honestly thought hadn't been possible). Hunter and Mark set the pace, and Jeff found himself fucking Phil without even moving much himself. He kept looking into Phil's closed eyes, enjoying all the moans and whimpers of pain that were coming out of his in ring enemy and his out of ring pet. "Come on baby, look at me," Jeff pouted as he nipped at Phil's lip ring again. He was pleased to feel how hard his pet was. "Your dick is so hard for us. You know you're enjoying this."

Phil shook his head as he let out a pain filled moan. "Jeff…fuck Jeff please…"

"Please what baby?" Jeff asked. He wondered if Phil could feel his eyes watching him. "You want me to rub you harder, is that it?"

Phil just whimpered and buried his face into Jeff's chest. Jeff rubbed Phil's dick harder, smiling in victory as Phil came all over his chest. He bit Phil's neck as he came, feeling Hunter and Mark's orgasm just seconds after his own. He kissed the bite mark as Mark pulled out of him, and then he lifted Phil up so Hunter could get up. "Okay boys, get out now," Jeff ordered. "Philly and I want some alone time."

Hunter smirked. "Yeah, I'm sure you do."

"Let's go jackass," Mark said as he forced Hunter out of the room.

Jeff giggled as they started to argue after the door was closed. Those two had a lot of sexual tension between them. It made Jeff wonder if they were ever going to fuck. He laid Phil back on the bed before getting on next to him.

"Get away from me," Phil growled as Jeff snuggled up to him.

"Make me," Jeff taunted, knowing full well Phil was too sore from the foursome to do that.

Phil made a few pathetic attempts at doing that before groaning in defeat and burying his head into the pillow. Jeff smiled and laid his head on Phil's chest. He knew Phil was going to be asking to leave soon, but he had no intention on letting his pet go yet. He had to make sure his baby got broken in the right thing, or he would become a pain in the ass later on. And if that pain didn't come from too much sex, then it wasn't the kind of pain he wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

Phil didn't plan on falling asleep. He really didn't. He wanted to try to sneak out while Jeff was sleeping, but his body was so exhausted from the way it had been brutalized that he drifted off against his will. By the time he woke up, Jeff was gone and the door was locked from the outside, so he couldn't get it open. There were no windows in the room he was in, so he was trapped. "Fuck!" he screamed as he pounded his fists against the door. This wasn't good. He was a fucking prisoner in this damn bedroom. "Jeff! Let me out of here! You can't keep me in here!"

There was no response. Either Jeff couldn't hear him or Jeff wasn't there anymore. Holding on to his aching back, Phil went back to the bed and laid down. The clothes he had been wearing before he had been knocked out at the arena weren't in the room, which meant his cell phone wasn't there either. Jeff, Mark and Hunter made damn well sure that he couldn't possibly call for help. Bastards. He hated them so much right now. He doubted his ass was ever going to be the same after that unpleasant experience.

_Well if it was so unpleasant, then why did you cum when Jeff stroked you?_ an annoying little voice in the back of his head asked. _Your dick came right to life when he touched it. What does that say about you?_

Phil growled and smacked himself on the side of the head to make that voice shut up. What his body did had no standing on whether he actually liked it or not. He couldn't control his body reactions…at least he hoped that was the case. He didn't want to think about him actually enjoying anything Jeff did to him. He was not into guys, and even if he was, he was not into this being dominated bullshit. No, this went beyond just being dominated--this was still all rape. At least he thought it was. Having Mark fucking him and being forced to suck Hunter's dick had not been enjoyable. That he knew for sure. Although the way his cock had come to life when Jeff had stared touching it…

Growling once again, Phil reached over to the desk and grabbed the Nintendo DS that was there. If he was going to be locked inside a room for who knew how long, then he might as well have some entertainment. "Fucking Sims," he muttered as he began to play. "I'm going to ruin your life until Jeff comes back."

After a very fucking long time (Phil didn't know how long because there were no clocks in the room and he didn't have his watch), Jeff finally came back. "Punky!" Jeff slurred out happily. He closed the door and stumbled over to the bed, falling on to the end of it as he tripped over his own two feet. "I've missed you Punky."

Phil glared at him. "Are you drunk?" he asked in disgust.

Jeff nodded. "Yup! I'm very drunk. You should try it sometime Mr. Straightedge. It might help you loosen up."

"I think I'll pass," Phil replied. He sat up, ignoring the protests his back and ass put up. "Where are Hunter and Mark?"

Jeff just shrugged. "They went away. Hunter had to go back to Stephanie and Mark went to go find Glenn." He got up on his hands and knees and crawled towards Phil. "We have this whole house to ourselves. What do you think of that Philly?"

"I think you reek of alcohol and you need to get away from me," Phil replied, not so nicely shoving Jeff away.

Jeff looked shocked that he would do that. "Phil! That's mean!"

"I don't care," Phil snapped.

"Why not?"

"Because you fucking kidnapped me and let Mark and Hunter touch me!" Phil shook his head. "You're a fucking asshole Jeff."

Jeff pouted. "Am not. We were just having fun. You don't need to get all pissy Phil."

Phil glared at him. He knew that there was going to be no reasoning with Jeff right now. Jeff was three sheets to the fucking wind at the moment….suddenly Phil smiled. Jeff was so out of it that he could not only get out of this damn room, but he could get a little bit of revenge also.

Jeff cocked his head to the side. "Why are you smiling Punky?"

"Oh no reason," Phil lied. He set the Nintendo thing down and grabbed the handcuffs that had been discarded earlier. "You and are going to play a little game."

"But I'm tired Philly," Jeff complained. He scooted up on the bed and rested his head on one of the pillows. "Let's sleep for now. We can play later."

Phil shook his head. "No, we're going to play right now." He removed Jeff's shirt and then grabbed Jeff by the hands and had him handcuffed to the bed before the blue haired man knew what was happening.

Jeff let out a whine and pulled against the cuffs. "That's mean Phil!" he complained. "You're a meanie!"

"I'm a meanie?" Phil growled. He grabbed Jeff by the hair and pulled on it a little bit. "That's rich, considering all the crap you've been doing to me lately."

"You liked it," Jeff replied.

"Did not," Phil denied. He wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or lying. And instead of dwelling on that, he let go of Jeff's hair and began searching the room for things he could use. He knew just causing Jeff pain wouldn't be enough. Jeff was like a pain slut or something. The fucking bastard loved being hurt.

"You did too!" Jeff whined. He yanked against the handcuffs as hard as he could. "Punky it's only fair when I use these on you! Let me go!"

"No," Phil snapped. I'm not doing anything like that." He started searching in a couple of boxes that were in the corner of the room until he managed to find a cock ring. Suddenly he knew exactly what he needed to do. "Perfect," he said. He went back over to Jeff and yanked the older man's pants down. He wasn't particularly shocked to see that Jeff wasn't wearing underwear. He began just pumping Jeff's dick with his hand, but he wanted a much faster reaction than that. So he took Jeff into his mouth as far as he could, not stopping to think about why he was even beginning to do that willingly.

Jeff whimpered and moaned, his drunken state making him sound more innocent than he actually was. "Punky," he gasped out. "Your mouth feels so good…umph….harder Philly."

Phil did suck harder, knowing for a fact he was going to get the last laugh this time. Once he had Jeff all nice and hard and begging for even more, he took his mouth away and slipped the cock ring on.

Jeff's eyes widened. "Punky!"

"What? Am I not allowed to be evil now?" Phil asked. He patted Jeff on the chest. "You like pain way too much for me to rape you and have it have any effect on you. What else am I supposed to do than not let you get off?"

Jeff just whined and tried to twist his wrists free. Phil grinned and positioned himself in between Jeff's legs. He stroked his own dick a little bit, almost afraid to wonder why his dick was so hard at the moment. It couldn't have had anything to do with the way Jeff was whining and writhing around on the bed…could it?

Phil forced himself to stop thinking. He would land himself in trouble if he did that too much. He just pushed himself into Jeff, smirking at the whine his opponent at Night of Champions let out. "It's not so fun when you're not in control, is it?"

"Fucking bitch. You learn quick Punky." Jeff almost sounded impressed. "But you're going to regret it later if you don't take that cock ring off right this second."

Phil shook his head. "You know Jeff, you're not as scary when you're all tied up like this. That shit's not going to work on me now." He began moving inside of Jeff, absolutely amazed by the way Jeff felt around his dick. The first time he had tried to get back at Jeff, he hadn't stopped to appreciate the way Jeff felt. The guy was like a fucking glove or something. No wonder Mark and Hunter had taken him under their wing. "Fuck Jeff, how the hell do you stay this tight?" he asked in amazement. "I would think Mark and Hunter would have stretched the fuck out of you by now."

Jeff groaned. "Philly please, the ring…"

"Yeah, that's your own damn fault for having one in here," Phil replied. He stroked Jeff's dick just a bit, earning a frustrated groan for his efforts. That made him smirk even more. Poor little Jeff couldn't cum. That was just so sad.

Jeff whimpered and pouted. "Phil! Damn it! Oh shit…"

Phil fucked Jeff even harder, stabbing at the bound man's prostate as hard as he could once he found it. Every cry Jeff made caused him to lose more and more control until finally, he couldn't stand it. He came hard, finally going from smirking to grinning when he heard the frustrated scream Jeff let out. "You know, I could take that thing off right now," he said as he pulled out. He kept eyeing the cock ring as he grabbed a sock off the floor. "But I'm not going to." He stuffed the sock into Jeff's mouth and then put on Jeff's clothes. They were nothing he would normally wear, but until he got something different, they would do. "See ya at Smackdown Jeffey," he said, kissing the older man on the forehead before he left.

Revenge was sweet indeed. Of course the only question was if Jeff would let this go. Phil hoped so. He just wanted to get through Smackdown and Night of Champions with his title belt and not have anything more to do with Jeff.

Little did he know that nothing could be that simple. In fact, things were going to get even more complicated than he ever imagined.


	9. Chapter 9

Jeff was stuck in his very uncomfortable position for about an hour before Mark came back because he thought he had forgotten something. Once the Deadman had stopped doubling over with laughter, he released Jeff from his bonds. Jeff was so furious that he barely thanked Mark at all. He just stormed off into the bathroom and took the cock ring off and jerked off in an almost violent matter. Normally he would have Mark fuck him into oblivion, but he was not in the mood to be submissive. He wanted to get his hands on Phil and make him pay for that naughty little trick.

But he didn't get his chance at that until the next Smackdown taping. By then, he had worked himself up into quite a rage, and he almost exploded completely when he saw Phil in the catering area. "Brooks!" he snarled. "Get your ass over here now!"

Everyone else in the catering area looked up in shock. They hadn't heard Jeff yell like that before. Phil froze and nearly let his Pepsi slip out of his hands. "What do you want Jeff?" he asked as casually as he could. "Are you going to complain about how judgmental I've been with you?"

"Oh don't even try to play that game with me today Brooks," Jeff growled. He pushed his way past several road agents, not giving a shit who was seeing or hearing this. "Do you have any idea what I want to do to you right now?"

Phil gulped just a little bit. "Just stay away from me Jeff," he ordered as he backed up. "We'll settle this shit at Night of Champions."

Jeff smirked as he allowed Phil to leave the catering area. The little bitch could have started screaming about him, Hunter and Mark kidnapping him and having their way with him…but he didn't. That was interesting. He waited just a minute more before chasing after Phil. He had a pretty good feeling about where his pet was going.

As it turned out, Jeff's intuition was right. He got to Phil's locker room and kicked it open violently, scaring the Straightedge Superstar out of his wits. "Jeff get away!" Phil shouted angrily. "I'm not playing around with you anymore!"

"Good," Jeff said. He shut the door and locked it. "Because after that little stunt you pulled, I'm not playing either."

"My stunt? Oh, so you're allowed to do whatever you want to me, but I'm not allowed to do anything back?"

"Yes."

"That's fucked up and stupid," Phil snapped. He looked at Jeff defiantly. "I'm not doing this with you anymore Jeff. This has to end between us."

Jeff shook his head. This was not Phil's decision. Why couldn't Punk understand that? Jeff was calling the shots around here and he was going to establish when and where anything ended. "No Punky, this is just beginning," he said in a silky smooth voice. He slowly began advancing on his pet. "Now what can I do to punish you for leaving me all high and dry like you did? Huh? What can I do to make you pay?"

Phil immediately tried to run, but Jeff caught him. "Now why do you have to do that?" Jeff asked as he dragged Phil over to the bench. "Huh? Why did you have to do that? Are you trying to make me even angrier?"

"Jeff stop it," Phil ordered. He was doing everything in his power to slip free from Jeff's grip. He wasn't succeeding in the way he wanted to, but he was making it hard for Jeff to keep a tight grip on him.

"Make me stop," Jeff replied. He somehow managed to bend Phil over the bench and he placed one knee on the younger man's back while working on unbuttoning the raven haired man's shorts. "Come on, you're a big boy. You can do it if you really want to."

Phil continued to struggle. "What are you doing?" he demanded to know. "Jeff please, I have a match later. Don't do this now."

"I don't plan on fucking you…well, not currently anyway," Jeff told him. "I just wanted to hand out a little punishment for your actions the other day."

"What does that--" Phil's question was interrupted by Jeff smacking his ass as hard as he could. "OW!" Phil shouted. He started trying to struggle even more than before. "Jeff that hurt!"

"Well no shit Sherlock!" Jeff replied. He smacked Phil's ass again, making the younger man yelp in pain. "I'm kind of giving you a spanking here. It would defeat the purpose of it if I didn't make it hurt."

Phil whined and tried to get Jeff off of him. All the struggling and the whining were turning Jeff on, and he started spanking Phil even harder and faster than before, turning his pet's ass a lovely shade of red. Eventually though, his hand started to hurt, so he got up and pulled Phil up to his feet, delighted to see that he wasn't the only one who had gotten turned on by the punishment.

"You know, you keep saying no, but your body isn't agreeing with you, is it?" Jeff asked tauntingly. He pushed Phil up against the lockers and let his fingers ghost over the raven haired man's erection, nearly having to catch him when his legs buckled. "It's okay Punky. It's okay to like it. In fact, it might be easier in the long run if you just give in."

Phil looked down, his face red with shame. But when Jeff kissed him, he didn't fight it. In fact, when Jeff deepened the kiss, Phil responded, although he seemed to be fighting with himself while doing it. "Come on Punky, we don't have time to waste," Jeff said impatiently. His match with Jericho was rapidly approaching and there was no way he was leaving this room without getting some action.

Phil gulped and eyed the door nervously. "Someone's going to hear us," he protested weakly.

"Not if you keep your moans quiet," Jeff replied. He lifted Phil out of his pants and boxers completely before undoing his pants just enough to free his dick. Then he lifted one of Phil's legs up and wrapped it around his waist while positioning himself at Phil's entrance. "You can keep denying you want this all you want Punky, but both you and I both want this."

Phil groaned as Jeff entered him, but he didn't try to fight. Instead, in an almost shocking turn of events, he pulled Jeff closer to him. "I hate you for this," he muttered. "I really do hate you right now."

Jeff smirked. "Hate me all you want baby. It doesn't change the fact that somewhere deep inside, you want me." He began thrusting in and out of Phil's tight heat, knowing he had to hurry but wanting to take the time to enjoy this at the same time. Phil whimpered softly, and he closed his eyes and buried his face into Jeff's shoulder.

"No, don't do that," Jeff said. He grabbed Phil by the hair and yanked on it till the younger man opened his eyes. "Look at me while I fuck you."

Phil whined and moaned, but he did what he was told. Jeff kissed and nipped at Phil's lips, loving the conflicted look he was staring into. It was almost better than the sex itself. Key word: almost. The truth was, Phil felt fucking amazing around his dick, and it wasn't long before he was pounding into the younger man's body as hard as he could while stroking his pet's cock. "Come on baby, cum for me," Jeff ordered. "You know you want to. Come on baby, time's a wasting…"

Phil let out a groan as he came, ruining both his and Jeff's shirts with his seed in the process. Jeff came then too, and then he rested his forehead against Phil's. "Now see, was that so bad?"

"Go to hell," Phil muttered. He shoved Jeff away from him and then went into the shower that was in the locker room.

Jeff just giggled. He knew Phil would come around. It was just going to take a little more time.


	10. Chapter 10

Phil turned on the shower as hot as he could get it and scrubbed himself until he was almost raw. What the hell was wrong with him? What was he doing? This thing with Jeff…it was wrong. It was just plain wrong. He wasn't into dudes. He didn't like being fucked. If other people wanted to do that with each other, then he was totally cool with that. But it wasn't something he got into…well, that's what he still wanted to think anyway. The dirty, nasty truth was, he didn't know what to think about himself anymore. Something in him seemed to enjoy what Jeff did to him. Another part of him loved the couple of times he was able to get the best of Jeff and he was able to fuck the older man. But the rational part of him didn't want to think about those times. That part of him wanted to deny everything he felt because it was too screwed up of a thing for him to think about.

Jeff was gone by the time Phil was done taking his shower. He didn't even watch Jeff's match against Jericho though. He just locked his locker room door and barricaded it a little bit before getting ready for his match against Rey. He was sore from the fucking Jeff had given him, but it was something he would be able to work through. Psychologically, he was nowhere near ready to have his head fully in the game, but he would force himself to do what he could. _Fucking Jeff is making it hard for me to even do my job. I can't keep letting him do this to me. I have to end this somehow._

Phil went out to the ring with the intention of just getting the job done and then getting the hell out of the arena. And considering his circumstances, he had a pretty good match against Rey. He was pretty happy when Dolph decided to stick his nose into their business, because it gave him a chance to just back off and start making his exit.

That was until Jeff ran out and bumped into him in his effort to save Rey. The contact itself wasn't even sexual in nature. Jeff really was trying to save Rey and groping and molesting and raping were not on his mind. But Phil felt a stirring somewhere deep inside of him and the pang of lust he felt as he watched Jeff scared and angered him all at the same time. Why was Jeff doing this to him? Why did the infuriating man have this effect on him? And why couldn't he make it stop? He kept asking himself that over and over again as he stormed back down into the ring. No answers came to him, so he grabbed Jeff by the waistband of his jeans and delivered a GTS. He didn't care about the consequences of that action. What could Jeff do to him that he already hadn't do?

The fans all booed him on his way to the back, but he didn't care. The other boys in the back all gave him dirty looks, but he didn't care. He just changed into his street clothes, got his bag and got out of the arena as fast as he could. He just needed to get away for awhile and straighten himself out. If he could just clear his head, then maybe he could find a way to get himself out of this mess of a situation.

Just as he was getting into his car and closing the door, Jeff grabbed a hold of it and yanked it back open. "That was not very nice Phil," he growled. The pissed off look in his eyes was unmistakable.

Phil tried to push him away. "I don't care whether it was nice or not. I'm done with this fucked up situation and I'm done with you. Now leave me alone!"

Jeff didn't leave him alone though. He got right in the car and climbed on to Phil's lap. The two of them began struggling and hitting at each other, and the fight caused them to fall down to the floor of the car. Phil landed on top of Jeff, so he punched the blue hair man on the side of the head while he had the opportunity. Jeff responded by grabbing his hand and biting it really hard. Phil let out a yell of pain, but he managed to get Jeff's hands and get them pinned down above his head.

"Ooooh Punky, you gonna play with me?" Jeff asked with a grin. "You know, you could have just asked. I could have saved us a fight."

"Shut up," Phil snapped. "I'm serious Jeff. I don't want to do this anymore."

"So let me up and I'll walk away. Come on Punky, if that's what you want, I'll respect your wishes and walk away."

Phil gulped. He didn't trust Jeff for a second. There was a chance that Jeff was lying. And even if Jeff was telling the truth, Phil found himself not wanting to get off of Jeff and just let him walk away. It was what he wanted to want, but he didn't. It was driving him crazy.

Jeff smirked. "What's wrong Phil? Are you having problems?"

Phil growled and kissed Jeff harshly. He knew that he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself. His animalistic instincts were overriding his brain and he couldn't fight them anymore. His hands started trying to get Jeff's belt off, although they were fumbling way too much and not working right.

"Here, let me help you," Jeff said. He got his own belt off and helped Phil remove both of their pairs of jeans. He seemed to be so amused by Phil's internal struggle that he wasn't going to try to regain control at the moment.

Phil settled himself in between Jeff's legs before pulling on the older man's hair just a little bit. "What the hell have you done to me?" he demanded to know. "Why are you making me do this?"

Jeff snorted. "Philly, honey, I'm not making you do anything right now. This is because you still want me."

Phil didn't like that answer at all. He shoved himself inside of Jeff, setting a frenzied pace and giving Jeff such a brutal kiss that it made both of their lips bleed. He could feel Jeff's nails tearing at his back, but the pain just turned him on even more. That just added to his confusion, but it was something he didn't dwell on for too long. It just wasn't possible for him to do that. The feeling of Jeff's tight heat around his dick, the smell of sex in the air--it was all driving him wild. "Fuck," he panted out. "Fucking hate you Jeff."

Jeff just laughed. "Hate me all you want Punky. You like fucking me, but you love it even more when I fuck you."

"Do not," Phil replied stubbornly.

"Oh yeah? Then I guess you won't like it when I do this." Jeff somehow managed to reach down and roughly shove three fingers into Phil's ass.

Phil cried out in pain as he came right then and there. He could feel Jeff's release splashing on his chest, effectively ruining his shirt. He panted for breath, groaning as he felt Jeff remove his fingers. Hardy had some sort of control over him now, and the worst part of it was that the smug son of a bitch knew it. The bastard was having fun playing with him.

Jeff grinned. "Let's go get something to eat Punky. I'm starving."


	11. Chapter 11

Jeff hummed under his breath as he parked Phil's car at a secluded spot by a nearby lake. They had stopped to get some Burger King on the way, although Jeff felt like he was the only one with any appetite. Phil was just sitting in the passenger's seat, pouting and refusing to say a word. "Come on Punky, don't be a sour puss," Jeff said as he opened up the bag of food. "We've got a beautiful moon out tonight, we've got French fries, I've got an unlimited sex drive…"

"You and your sex drive can stay over there," Phil snapped. "That has only caused me an overabundance of problems lately."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like you've been a little saint lately. All you do every time a microphone you get a microphone in front of your face is go on and on about my past and how everyone else is a failure because we are all not straight edge like you. You're one step away from wearing a fucking sign that says "I am straight edge and I am better than you", you fucking ass."

"I am better," Phil muttered. He glared at Jeff. "I'm a whole lot better than you for damn sure."

"Maybe you are," Jeff admitted. He set the food on the dashboard so it was out of the way. "I know I've fucked up in the past. I drink, I smoke, I've failed my share of drug tests, I probably have sadomasochist and masochist tendencies that are borderline unhealthy, but at least I admit that I'm not fucking perfect."

Phil folded his arms over his chest. "Well that's great Jeff. Now take me to my hotel and leave me the hell alone."

"Nope," Jeff refused. "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like it." Jeff didn't feel like admitting that he sometimes felt like he was going crazy when he tried to leave Phil alone for any real length in time. He didn't feel like admitting that right now, he almost felt like taking the younger man all the way back to Cameron, chaining him up to his bed and never letting him go. He was starting to not totally care whether he was fucking Phil or vice versa--he just wanted and needed Phil a lot more than he wanted to.

Phil gulped. "Come on Jeff--"

"Just run if you're that freaked out then," Jeff said impatiently. "Just follow the road I drove on and it'll eventually lead you back to the highway. I'm sure you can make it to the hotel sometime tomorrow morning."

"But this is my car!" Phil protested. "If anyone is going to be walking, it will be you."

"Sorry Sweet Cheeks, I have the keys. And the keys make me ruler of this car. So either you can stay here and sit with me or you can walk away. I'm not forcing you to stay Punky." Jeff wanted to do that, but he wouldn't. He wanted to see what Phil would do.

For a very long moment, it almost looked like Phil was about to bolt. But then he sighed and slumped down in his seat. "I hate you," he muttered.

Jeff just smirked. "You just hate me because part of you wants to stay and you don't want to admit that to yourself."

"You fucking put a spell on me."

"No, but that would be cool if I could. I've always wanted magic powers."

Phil gave him a strange look. "You have a lot of issues," he said seriously.

Jeff nodded. "I've been told that. Hell, I just admitted that like less than five minutes ago. Learn to pay attention Punky."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? It's one of my pet names for you." Jeff gently ran his fingertips down Phil's face, almost flinching himself when Phil flinched violently. "Relax," he whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yeah right," Phil muttered.

Jeff tilted his head to the side. Maybe he had been a little too hard on his Philly lately. Maybe he needed to try a little tenderness. "Oh come on baby, just trust me a little bit," he cooed as he got out of his seat and got closer to Phil. "I don't want to hurt you right now." He left a gentle trail of kisses all along Phil's neck, not doing anything but that until he felt the raven haired man start to relax. Once that happened, he kissed Phil on the lips, distracting the younger man so that he didn't realize that his pants were being removed until Jeff had them pulled down a pretty good ways.

Phil stiffened back up and tried to push Jeff away. Jeff grabbed a hold of Phil's wrists and would not let them go. "Relax," he ordered. "I said I wasn't going to hurt you. Don't make me handcuff you for being difficult."

Phil made a high pitched whining noise, but at least he stopped fighting. Jeff kissed him again while working on getting his pants and underwear down to his ankles. He grinned as he kissed his way down his Punky's body. Phil was nearly hyperventilating; obviously the man believed that Jeff's intentions were less than innocent. But Jeff didn't feel like hurting Phil at the moment. He just wanted to get a little taste of his baby before they went back to the hotel. Just one little taste to get him through the night.

Jeff grabbed the base of Phil's cock with his hand and licked the underside of it, almost taking it into his mouth but not quite doing that yet. He watched Phil carefully, loving the conflicted, apprehensive mess his baby was. He started circling his tongue around the slit before probing into it just a little bit and then taking the head into his mouth and sucking very, very lightly.

"Oh shit," Phil moaned sweetly. He bit his lower lip and hesitantly put his hands on Jeff's shoulders. "Jeff…please…umph…"

_He has no idea how pretty he is when he begs_, Jeff thought to himself as he went back to just licking Phil's now hard dick. He traced a vein he found, getting the cutest little whine from Phil when he did that. Chuckling, he finally took Phil fully on his mouth, sucking on it like it was a lollypop while running his tongue all around it. The little voice in his head that sounded like a very strange hybrid of Mark and Hunter was asking him what the hell he was doing. He should have been making Phil blow him. But he shut that voice up pretty quickly. Sometimes he liked to fuck with the cosmos and do something that nobody was expecting.

"Fuck!" Phil nearly yelled as Jeff deep throated him. He grabbed on to Jeff's hair and held it painfully tight. He tried to thrust his hips up, but found that he couldn't because Jeff was holding them down. "Jeff…oh God Jeff…please, do it harder…please…"

Jeff sucked harder, doing all the things Mark and Hunter liked. He began humming his theme song (it was the only thing he could think of at that point) and the vibrations were too much for Phil to handle. He came with a loud yell, his body jerking uncontrollably before slumping back and sighing in content. Jeff swallowed every little bit of Phil's seed before returning to his seat. He grabbed the Burger King bag and got his food out. "Eat," he said as he passed the bag to Phil. "I do want to get back to the hotel some time tonight. I promised Evan I would go shopping with him tomorrow and I can't do that if I don't get some sleep tonight."

Phil looked at him nervously. "That's it? That's all you're going to do to me?"

Jeff nodded. "Yup." He ate his food, keeping a close watch on Phil out of the corner of his eye. He could see the confusion and mild relief in those olive colored eyes…and maybe just a little bit of disappointment. That made Jeff smile. _I guess I'm not the only one who might be in over my head here. That's nice to know._


	12. Chapter 12

Jeff chewed on a piece of licorice as he watched the new _Friday the 13__th_movie with Mark. He knew he should probably be resting since Night of Champions was tomorrow, but he couldn't. All he kept thinking about was Phil. Something had gone horribly wrong with his plan. Somewhere along the way, he had forgotten that this was supposed to be about making Phil pay for everything that had been happening and he started wanting something more. What that something was, he really didn't know. Whatever it was, he wasn't sure if he could get it because of the way he already started this whole thing. Phil seemed to want him physically…but that didn't always mean that the mind and heart wanted that too.

"Okay, what's the matter?" Mark finally asked. He paused the movie and looked at Jeff.

"Nothing," Jeff lied.

"Boy, you are a terrible fucking liar." Mark folded his arms over his chest. "Is it that little bitch you've been having fun with?"

Jeff frowned. "Hey! I only get to call Phil a bitch!"

Mark groaned. "Oh good Lord. Please tell me you are not falling for him"

"I'm not falling for him," Jeff said immediately. "I just…I don't know. Marky, I'm confused."

Mark rubbed his temples. "Oh God, you are falling for him. Why? Jeff, come on, I don't see anything good coming out of this in the long run."

"He likes what I do to him."

"Yeah, but you told me the other day that he keeps saying he hates you."

"Maybe he's just saying it."

"Or maybe he means it. Jeff, I hate to tell you this, but if you were looking for a relationship, how you started this whole mess was not the way to go."

"I wasn't looking for one though!" Jeff yelled angrily. He threw his shoe across the room in a fit of frustration. "I don't know what's going on with me! My mind won't shut up! All I can think about is him. It's driving me crazy."

Mark sighed. "Jeff, you're an adult. You're fucked up in the head and have a weird sexual appetite, but you're still an adult. You have to make your own decision here. I can tell you that you might be better off cutting your losses and just letting him go, but in the end, it's your decision."

Jeff shook his head. "That's not very helpful advice when I don't know what I want." He got up off the bed and slipped his shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Mark asked.

"For a walk," Jeff replied. "I need to clear my head." _And go see my Phil._ He didn't say that last part out loud though. Since Mark had made his feelings perfectly clear already, he didn't want to get lectured about his choice. _What he doesn't know won't kill him. It may irritate the hell out of him, but it won't kill him._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phil couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning in his bed. Tomorrow was Night of Champions. He had a match against Jeff. That was what he needed to be focusing on. But his mind kept going over everything that had happened outside the ring between him and the number one contender for his title over the past couple of weeks. The whole situation was a mess. Part of him hated Jeff, part of him was terrified of him, and yet another part of him was lusting after the guy. It was all very confusing, especially the blowjob that had taken place inside the car. He didn't know what that had meant. He almost wished Jeff had just raped him again. At least he could have wrapped his head around that.

There was a knock on the door. Groaning, he got out of bed and answered it without looking to see who it was (that was definitely the lack of sleep affecting his brain). "Oh fuck," he muttered as Jeff let himself in. "What do you want?"

"Couldn't sleep," Jeff replied. "I want company."

Phil sighed and pointed to the door he had left open. "Go find it somewhere else then. You're not staying here."

Jeff responded to that by moving Phil out of the way and shutting the door for him. "I'll stay where I want to."

Phil growled and shoved Jeff up against the wall. He couldn't take this anymore. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" Why do you have to do this to me? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jeff shook his head. "I don't know. I'm just sick in the head I guess."

He was lying. Phil didn't know how he knew that, but he knew it. There was something Jeff wasn't telling him. Now he just had to figure out why he gave a rat's ass. "I'm not going to argue with you there," he finally said. He walked away from Jeff and sat down on the bed. "You definitely have proven that over and over again."

Jeff sighed and sat down next to him. "I don't know what to fucking do anymore. You weren't supposed to be haunting me like this."

"Oh, so this is my fault now?"

"Not completely. It's my fault for starting this mess and it's your fault for being irresistible." Jeff licked his lips as he said this and gave Phil a lust filled look.

Phil stared at him back, confused by Jeff admitting that this was indeed fucked up. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Jeff?"

Jeff giggled. "I haven't been abducted by aliens silly." He patted Phil on the head like he was a dog. "I just…I don't know. This is what happens when I start thinking. People get worried about alien abductions or serial killers that I have to be the logic for."

Phil was completely thrown off by that last comment. "What?"

"Oh, that's right, you haven't met James. I forgot about that." Jeff looked like he was about to launch into an explanation but then decided against it. "I'll tell you about that later. Right now, there are other things that I want to do."

Before Phil could do anything, Jeff had him pinned down and was kissing the hell out of him. Much to his surprise, he didn't try to fight Jeff off. Maybe it was because he was too tired to. Maybe it was because he figured there was no winning when he fought or maybe it was because he actually wanted it. Whatever the reason was, he was too tired to sort it out. He would do that later, when Jeff wasn't sucking on his neck. "Fuck…damn it Jeff, what the hell are you turning me into?"

"Don't know," Jeff said. He quickly yanked his and Phil's pants down before slamming himself inside of Phil. Phil let out a scream and arched his hips up. That had hurt like a bitch, but he found himself enjoying the pain. _I've turned into a fucking masochist. I think that's what he's done to me._

The fucking was short, quick, brutal and satisfying enough to send them both to sleep almost immediately afterwards. And it was one hell of a peaceful sleep.

Of course, as it turned out, it was only the calm before the storm. Things were about to go from almost okay, to bad, then to worse and neither of them saw it coming.


	13. Chapter 13

Phil woke up first the next morning. Despite being the one who was actually supposed to be staying in the hotel room he and Jeff had fallen asleep in, he was the one who went ahead and left first. He didn't want to deal with Jeff at the moment. He just wanted to get Night of Champions over with as fast as he could because whether he won or lost the match was irrelevant. Jeff was fixated on him. It wasn't just about revenge anymore. It almost seemed like Jeff was starting to have feelings for him. And even though his mind hated it, he knew that his body had some sort of fixation with what Jeff did to him. He didn't understand it and he wasn't sure he wanted to. He didn't want to be a masochist. He didn't want to get off on pain. But he didn't know how to make it all stop. Jeff had woken up something inside of him and it wasn't going away. It was just growing stronger.

When he got down to the lobby, he saw Zach Ryder and Dolph Ziggler talking to each other. They both looked up as he walked by and smirked at him. Wondering what the fuck they were so smug about but not caring enough to find out, he checked out of his room and then went out to his car. On the way, he saw like three kids all wearing Jeff's shirts and armbands. They all glared at him as he walked by and he glared at them right back. Usually he didn't let the fans bother him, but he couldn't help it at the moment. He wondered what the kids would think if they ever found out about how screwed up Jeff really was. What would they think if they knew and understood everything that had been happening off camera? Would they become disgusted with Jeff or would they still think of Jeff as their hero?

_They probably would think I deserved it,_ Phil thought bitterly as he got into his car. _Kids are so blind these days. They worship the ground Jeff walks on and their parents don't do a damn thing about it because they don't give a shit._

Licking his lips, he was struck with an idea. Vince had told him the other day that he was supposed to cut a promo after the tag team title match on the pay per view. He could tell the world that Jeff was a bad influence (although he wouldn't talk about what Jeff had really been up to--that he was taking to his grave) and he could remind Jeff that he knew his dirty little secrets. Smirking to himself, he started the car up and drove off, completely unaware that Ziggler and Ryder were watching him from the windows in the lobby.

And their smirks had grown into full blown evil smiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff had been disappointed to wake up alone. He had wanted to wake up and watch Phil sleep. Phil didn't know it, but he was gorgeous when he slept. Jeff had watched him a couple of times and he had even painted a picture of it. Nobody knew about the picture, not even Mark and Hunter. Hunter would just laugh at him and tell him he was being stupid while Mark would just give him the glare that basically said the same thing.

Sighing, he got out of bed and went back to the hotel room he had supposed to have been sharing with Mark. The Deadman was still asleep when he got in there, so he just went straight into the shower. When he was in there, he tried to just rinse off and not think about the upcoming match against Phil. He really didn't want to fight Punky anymore. A small part of him did want the title back, but that was only because his dream of holding it had been cut so short. In reality, Phil himself was becoming more and more important to him. He wanted Phil all the time, and it felt like he was growing crazy when he didn't have him.

But he knew that this wasn't going to be as easy as he wanted it to be. He had started this whole mess out of anger and rage. His temper had gotten the best of him and it had caused him to start this thing the way he had. Caring for Phil had never been part of the plan. He had never really had a normal kind of relationship before. When he was a teenager, he had discovered that he liked pain. He wanted to have someone hurt him. But none of the boys he had tried to date would ever do anything to him (they feared what Matt would do if he found out) so he gave up on dating and resorted to hurting himself instead. He'd cut himself on the inside of his thighs just for the fun of it and he was thinking about experimenting with other things when Matt found him doing the cutting one night. Matt had freaked out so badly that it frightened Jeff into stopping his self-mutilation and he didn't hurt himself for years after all.

Then he beat Hunter for the IC title. And that was when things started changing. Hunter had taken his virginity as revenge and Jeff finally found someone who could cause him the pain he liked. Hunter had been amused by how much he had enjoyed it and he found himself being taken under the Cerebral Assassin's wing. That was when he learned that he also liked causing other people pain during sex too. Matt said it was twisted and wrong, but Jeff couldn't help himself. He wasn't one for controlling his impulses, so he just plain didn't do it.

Mark didn't come along until after the ladder match in 2002. But Hunter figured out that Mark was curious about Jeff and agreed to share him. Jeff hadn't minded too much. Before Mark, Hunter had been more possessive of him, so it was nice to have someone else around who knew what he wanted and needed. The others in the locker room knew that Jeff had been taken under Mark and Hunter's wing, but only Matt (and now Phil) knew what really went on behind closed doors.

Muttering under his breath, he turned on more hot water. It was starting to burn his skin a little, but he didn't care. It felt good to have it hurt. He was mad at himself at the moment. Whether he was more mad at himself for letting feelings for Phil develop or mad at himself for starting out by raping Phil was yet to be determined. All he knew was that he wanted something more from Phil, but he wasn't sure if he would get it because of how this whole thing had started. The uncertainty was driving him insane.

Of course, since he wasn't really looking forward to the match, time moved really fast. He tried several times to find Phil, but the only time he saw him before the match was when the promo was cut. Phil badmouthed him of course and he just put it on mute because he knew that if he listened to what Phil could possibly be saying, his temper would get the best of him. And he wanted to try to control it for once.

His phone went off about ten minutes before his match was set to start. He thought about ignoring it, but decided to go ahead and answer it in case it was his dad. "Hello?"

There was no answer on the other line. He heard some heavy breathing and then the person hung up. More than a little annoyed, he hung up his own phone and then checked the number that had called before calling it back. Nobody answered the phone though. "Fucking sons of bitches," he muttered as he put his phone away. He hated it when people did that. It was just plain rude.

Hunter opened the door and stuck his head in the room. "You ready?"

Jeff sighed and quickly put his arm bands on. "Yeah, I guess so." _I hope this goes okay._ _I really don't want anything to go wrong out there._

XXXXXXXXXX

_After the match_

Phil came back through the curtain holding both his ribs and not making eye contact with anyone. Jeff had beaten him for the title. Phil had done everything he could to keep his title--he had even tried to walk away at one point. Part of him was hoping Jeff would have just let him go but he knew that the likelihood of that was slim to none. While Jeff's eyes told him that the Charismatic Enigma was not one hundred percent in the match, his need to please the fans got to him. And honestly, Phil didn't exactly blame him. If Jeff had the title and just tried to walk away from the match, Phil would have chased him down too.

Knowing Jeff would probably be coming after him soon, he started heading towards his locker room. He was trying to debate whether to try to lock Jeff out or let him in. It wasn't until he literally bumped into Zach Ryder and Dolph Ziggler that he was snapped out of his thoughts. "Why the hell are you two smirking?" he snarled. "If you think I'm too tired to smack you both in the face, then you better think again."

Ryder shook his head. "Man, I know you let Jeff make you his bitch in the bedroom, but I didn't know that you were going to let him do that to you in the ring. That's just pathetic man."

Phil felt the blood drain out of his face. "What did you just say to me?"

Dolph patted him on the shoulder. "We know man. Everyone knows about you and Jeff. Nobody has had the balls to say anything though." He smirked cockily. "Until now that is."

Phil wanted to hit him. He wanted to hit both of the jackasses but his limbs wouldn't work. So he watched them walk away and glanced at the other people in the hallway. They were giving him looks that said the same thing: they knew too. They all knew about him and Jeff. How the hell that had happened, he didn't know. Nor did he care at that point. There was one thing he really knew for sure at that moment.

He was fucking going to kill Jeff the moment he saw him.


	14. Chapter 14

"Now that is what is a nice sight," Hunter commented. "The only thing that would make it better would be if you stripped down to nothing and just pranced around with that belt for us."

Jeff rolled his eyes. Hunter and Mark had invaded his locker room to congratulate him on his win over Phil. "Maybe later," he said, not really in the mood to play with the dominant men at the moment. Right now, he wanted to find Phil.

Hunter frowned and looked at Mark. "Wait, why doesn't he want to do that? He did that for us last time."

Mark shook his head. "He's distracted right now Hunter."

"By what? He beat his little bitch--" Hunter suddenly stopped talking. "Oh okay, I get it. Jeff, you can wait for your little bitch to come in before we start celebrating. Hell, we could even triple team again if you want."

"No," Jeff growled. He did not want that again. Phil was his and nobody else's.

Hunter looked utterly confused. "Okay, since when did you start telling me no?"

"Since he started falling for his little bitch," Mark answered before Jeff could.

Jeff glared at Mark. "Why would you tell him that? Now he's going to bitch at me all night."

Mark shrugged. "He's not as stupid as he looks. He would have figured it out within the next few minutes anyway."

Hunter looked back and forth between them. "First of all, fuck you Mark. Second of all, Jeff, you can't fall for someone like Phil. He will never--"

Mark quickly put his hand over Hunter's mouth. "Don't you go there. That is not a good idea."

It was too late though. Jeff knew what Hunter had been trying to say. Phil would never, ever love him. No matter how much he tried to make up for what he had done, nothing would ever be good enough. He put his title belt down and buried his face into his hands.

"Now see what you did you idiot?" Mark growled. "You made him upset."

"But I--" Hunter was cut off by the door opening. Jeff took his face out of his hands and smiled. Phil had come to see him. "Mark, Hunter, could you go away?" he asked nicely.

Mark and Hunter exchanged looks. They both obviously thought that this was not a good idea. But they left anyway, glaring at Phil before shutting the door. Jeff got to his feet and started walking over to the former champion. "Phil I--"

Phil punched him in the face, sending him down to the floor. "How could you?" he yelled angrily. He kicked Jeff in the ribs as hard as he could. "How could you fucking do that to me? Wasn't it enough to do all that shit to me in secret? Did you have to tell the entire locker room?"

Jeff scooted back and looked at the younger man in shock. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "I never told anybody about us."

"Liar!" Phil nearly screamed. He looked positively unhinged with rage and panic. "Ziggler and Ryder know that you make me your bitch. They said that right to my face!"

"How do you even know that they weren't just bluffing to see how you would react?" Jeff asked. He got up to his feet, making sure to keep some distance between him and Phil. "They might not have known a damn thing unless you gave them a reaction to confirm what they said."

Phil's angry glare faltered. It was obvious that he hadn't even thought of that before now.

Jeff took a hesitant step towards Phil. "Come on honey, calm down. I'll take care of Zach and Dolph. You don't have to worry about them anymore."

"Them I can deal with myself," Phil snapped. He stepped away from Jeff. "It's you I can't take anymore."

Jeff sighed. He told himself to stay calm. He knew he deserved what was coming. "I'm sorry, okay? All the shit I've put you through, how I've hurt you before, I don't want to do that again."

"Why should I believe you?" Phil asked.

"Because I think I'm falling in love with you," Jeff confessed before he could stop himself.

Phil's mouth literally dropped open in shock. Jeff chewed on his lower lip, afraid to make another move or sound. They both just stood there staring at each other, both freaked out by what this had turned into.

"No," Phil finally said. He started backing up towards the door. "No, you don't love me. You're trying to trick me, just like you've tricked my body into liking your abuse."

"I'm not," Jeff protested, furious with himself for letting that idea get into Phil's head. "Baby I'm not trying to trick you."

Phil shook his head. He was almost to the door now. "I'm done," he declared. "I can't do this anymore. This has gone on for way too long."

"Phil--"

"No! Leave me alone! I'm serious right now Jeff. Just let me go."

Jeff didn't want to do that though. He couldn't just let Phil walk out that door. That felt too final. Only wanting to explain himself more, he grabbed Phil by the wrist and pulled him back into the center of the room. Phil immediately started struggling though, and it was all Jeff could do to hang on to the raven haired man. Their struggles led to Phil stepping on a slick spot and they both went crashing down to the floor. Jeff landed on top of Phil, and he felt Phil freeze up completely. "Philly relax," he said quietly. "Just relax for a second."

Phil didn't relax though. He stayed as tense as he could, staring at Jeff with wide, fearful eyes. _Oh God, he's afraid of me!_ Jeff realized. _He must think I'm going to hurt him for trying to leave._ "Philly no," Jeff said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Phil gulped. His body was obviously responding to Jeff's nearness but his mind was made up. Before Jeff could do anything else, he shoved Jeff away and ran out of the room.

Jeff stayed there on the floor, wishing he could get enough strength back in his legs so he could chase after Phil. He wanted to make Phil understand that he wanted to change. He didn't want to be what he had been before. He didn't want to hurt his Punky anymore. But obviously Phil didn't trust him at all and he was kicking himself because it was all his fault. _I fucked up yet again. Jesus, how can I keep doing this? I should have fucking learned how not to screw these things up by now._

Sighing, he crawled over to the bench he had been sitting on earlier, got himself up there and reburied his face into his hands. He had to make things up to Phil. He asked himself over and over again what could he do to make things right, but an answer didn't come to him.

This was not going to be as easy as he wanted it to be.


	15. Chapter 15

Hunter folded his arms over his chest. He was not very happy at the moment. He and Mark had gone back into Jeff's locker room a couple of hours ago to find their boy sitting on the floor, looking like he had gotten his heart ripped out of his chest. Now that they were back in his hotel room and he still looked like he was about to burst into tears at any minute, Hunter was starting to get worried. "What the fuck did Phil do to him?" he growled at Mark.

"How am I supposed to know?" Mark replied. "It wasn't like I was in the room with them."

Hunter sighed impatiently. This was ridiculous. "Jeff, forget about Phil. He's no good for you anyway. We'll find you someone else."

"I don't want anyone else," Jeff said quietly. "I want to make things up to Phil."

"Jeff, I don't know if you can," Mark said. "I know that's not what you want to hear--"

Well he was certainly right about that. Jeff promptly got off the bed and went into the bathroom. Hunter tried to go in there after him, but the door was quickly locked before he could do that. "Damn it to hell," he cursed. "This is why you don't mix revenge with love. It never turns out well for anyone."

Mark nodded. "I know. I tried to warn him about this but he wouldn't listen to me." He glanced at the door. "One of us should go and find Phil and see if we can get this straightened out. Jeff's not going to be happy unless he gets a chance to make things right."

Hunter was aware of that, but that didn't mean that he was happy about it. "I'll hunt down the straightedge bitch," he said. "But he choose to do this the easy way because if he doesn't, he's not being brought back in one peice."

"Just get it done," Mark replied. He began knocking on the bathroom door. "Jeff come on, let me in. I just want to talk to you."

Hunter grabbed his leather jacket and left the room. He had absolutely no idea where Phil was even staying. The only real hope he had was if he asked the receptionist if Phil had a room in this hotel and she said yes. Otherwise, he wasn't sure if he could find Brooks in any real timely fashion.

On his way down to the lobby, he overheard this Ryder and Ziggler talking to each other.

"I still can't get over the look on Punk's face when we told him that everyone knew about him and Jeff," Ryder chuckled. "That was hilarious."

Ziggler nodded. "I told you he would confirm everything by freaking out. The rumor going around is that he went into Jeff's locker room and they got into a nasty argument."

"Oooh, lover's quarrel. How exciting."

"Hey, how about we take this one step further and blackmail the little slut into getting with us? I'm sure with the proper persuation, we could get him to do just about anything."

Hunter stepped forward and let the two narcisstic assholes see him. "I would seriously think of reconsidering your actions boys," he warned them. "Fucking with Phil means fucking with Jeff and fucking with Jeff means fucking with me and Mark. Now think carefully boys, because I'm not going to give you a second chance to do it: do you want to fuck with me and Mark?"

Ziggler and Ryder exchanged looks. Before they could answer though, Hunter kicked Ziggler between the legs and punched him in the jaw. Ryder tried to run but Hunter grabbed him by the back of the neck and smashed his head into the wall. "Dumbass pretty boys," Hunter muttered as he slung both idiots over his shoulder. "Like I was really going to give them a chance to back off now." Honestly, did they really think he would do that? They had helped stir up trouble between Phil and Jeff and it was time for some punishment to be handed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff continued to ignore Mark, even though that was probably angering the older man. His chest felt heavy and his stomach was turning in all kinds of knots and stuff. _I'm bad I'm bad I'm bad_, he kept telling himself over and over again. The guilt he was feeling made him want to scream and cry at the same time. He wished that he could either just make his feelings for Phil go away or he could somehow get into a time machine and stop all of this from happening. He couldn't take living with the stuff he had done to Phil over the past couple of weeks.

His phone went off, startling him out of his thoughts. He answered it quickly, hoping it was Phil. "Punky?" he said hopefully.

There was no answer from the other line. The only thing he could hear was heavy breathing. "Phil is that you?" He tried to keep his voice down so Mark wouldn't hear him. "Just say something to me if it is."

Whoever it was promptly hung up on him. Sighing in frustration, Jeff hung up too and then looked at the number that had just called. It definitely wasn't Phil's cell phone. He didn't even recognize the fucking phone number. "Fuck," he said under his breath. He put his phone down on the floor and looked around. There had to be something he could do that would calm him down. With shaky legs he got up to his feet and grabbed the razor he had used to shave some patterns into his face with earlier. Not caring that Mark and Hunter would give him hell for this later, he rolled up his sleeves and pressed the razor up against his arm. Biting his lip to the point that he could taste his own blood, he moved the razor down, cutting himself open and causing himself to hiss in pain.

Feeling weak in his legs, he leaned against the sink and dropped the razor. Watching the blood drip out of his arm, he felt the tension leave his chest a little bit. He knew this wasn't going to fix anything in the long run, but it was a nice, temporary relief that worked wonders for him. Continuing to ignore Mark's attempts to break down the door, he let himself slide back down to the floor and curl up into the fetal position. He wanted to take back everything he had done to Phil. He would give anything to have his Philly with him right then and there. But Phil wasn't there and it was all his fault. _I'm bad I'm bad I'm bad I'm bad...._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phil sank down on to his bed and just laid there. He was in a Marriott about three miles away from the hotel Jeff was staying in. He had wanted to drive even further away, but he was in no mental condition to concentrate on the road. He had to stop somewhere and get his problems all sorted out.

Jeff was no good for him. He knew that. Jeff was fucked up in the head and had proven that time and time again with the way he had treated Phil during their "relationship". All the stuff that had happened...no, there was no excuse for it. Not in the logical part of Phil's brain anyway. He kept telling himself over and over again that he couldn't keep letting himself being treated like that. He wasn't a toy or a whore. He wasn't even gay...right?

He groaned and buried his face into his pillow. His body didn't seem to think that he wasn't gay. At least not when it came to Jeff. Already he could feel his body coming alive at the very thought of Jeff taking him like a little whore. _This is all Jeff's fault. He made me this way! He manipulated me into being like this._ Trying to resist the urge to get hard, he bit down on the pillow and let out a muffled scream. This was so frustrating. He wanted to just be done with Jeff. He wanted the new world champion out of his life for good. But he craved Jeff like a drug now. His body was betraying his mind and his heart wasn't any help because it didn't know what to do. _I need a sign to tell me what the fuck to do, because I can't make this decision by myself. Jeff's everywhere now. He got inside and left his mark, and I don't know if I'm going to be able to get him back out._


	16. Chapter 16

Mark had really had enough of respecting Jeff's privacy. Jeff was up to something in there and Mark had the feeling that it was bad. He raised his foot up and kicked the door wide open. His intutition proved to be correct. Jeff was on the floor, bleeding from his arm. "Son of a fucking bitch!" Mark cursed. He grabbed a towel, got on the floor and pressed it on the cut. "Phil is not worth killing yourself over!"

"I wasn't trying to kill myself," Jeff muttered. He sat up sluggishly. He looked like complete and total shit.

"Then what in the blue hell were you trying to do?" Mark demanded to know.

"I just...I was bad," Jeff said, looking down at the floor. "And it hurts cuz I can't make it better."

Mark groaned. He didn't like seeing Jeff like this. It made him feel bad because he and Hunter should have put a stop to this way before now. But they had been so blinded by Jeff getting revenge for the things Phil had put him through that they hadn't considered what kind of consequences could come from all of this. "Fuck kid, you really need to stop this shit," he said as he lifted Jeff up into his arms. "I'm too old to deal with this kind of behavior."

Jeff began fighting to get free from Mark. "No hospital," he whimpered. "Don't wanna go there."

"Well you should of thought of that before you--damn it to hell!" Mark lost his grip on Jeff and the younger man fell down to the floor. Mark tried to grab him again, but Jeff was too quick. The bleeding man went under the bed to hide. "Damn it Jeff!" Mark exclaimed. He got down to his knees and tried to pull Jeff out from under the bed. "Would you come back here?"

"No!" Jeff yelled. "Leave me alone!"

"You just fucking cut yourself and we need to see how deep--" Mark's words were cut off by his own shout of pain. Jeff had just bitten his hand really fucking hard. "Damn it Hardy! What was that for?"

"Just leave me alone!"

Mark took his hand out from under the bed and looked at the bite mark. Jeff had actually broken the skin. "Do you have any idea how childish you are acting?" he asked.

"I don't care!" Jeff replied. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

Mark sighed impatiently before reaching back under the bed and forcibly dragging Jeff out. Jeff whined and glared up at him. He ignored the glare and looked at the cut closely. "We can probably avoid a trip to the hospital if you let me tend to it," he told the younger man. "Will you do that?"

Jeff just nodded reluctantly. Accepting that, Mark went back to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. _Damn it, the kid is going to give me grey hair. Hunter better hurry up and bring Phil back here soon. Jeff could really use him right now._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Phil looked around. He was standing in the middle of the ring, surrounded by thousands of fans, the television crew, the referee, J.R., Todd Grisham, and all the other people who were usually down by the ring. The lights were burning way too brightly, making him feel more than a little hot. Trying to get rid of the light headed feeling he was getting, he stared up at the ramp, looking to see if someone was going to come down and join him in the ring._

_After a couple of minutes, a familiar body pressed itself up against him. "Hey there baby. I knew you would be here waiting for me."_

_Phil gasped and turned around. Jeff was in the ring with him now. "Where did you come from?" he asked._

_Jeff pointed to the crowd. "They brought me here. They wanted to watch the show." He smirked and licked his lips while eyeing Phil like he was a piece of meat._

_Phil flushed was horrified at what Jeff was implying but at the same time, it kind of aroused him. "You can't be serious!"_

_Jeff frowned. "Why not?"_

_"Because people are watching us right now!"_

_"So? Let them watch. They need to learn that you're all mine."_

_Phil gulped. No, he couldn't let Jeff play these games. He knew that Jeff was no good for him. That wasn't going to change any time soon. Determining that he really needed to just keep his distance from Jeff, he tried to bail out of the ring. But Jeff wasn't going to let him go so easily. Before Phil could step through the ropes, Jeff grabbed him and pushed him into the corner._

_"Where do you think you're going?" Jeff asked. "Huh? Can you tell me that?" He was leaving Phil absolutely no room for escape._

_Phil tried desperately to control his breathing. Jeff's hot breath was on his neck and the rainbow haired man's erection was poking his groin. He stiffened, wishing his body wouldn't react but having it do it anyway. He bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. "Jeff--"_

_Jeff cupped Phil's groing gently, running his thumb over it gently through the tights. "You're so pretty Phil. So very pretty. You're the prettiest pet I've ever had."_

_"I'm not a pet," Phil objected. "I'm a person."_

_Jeff's eyes darkened and he slapped Phil across the face. "You are what I say you are," he growled. "Do you understand me bitch?"_

_Phil touched his cheek gently. The slap had stung really badly. He tried to shove Jeff away but Jeff began kissing him, making him weak in the knees. Against the rational part of his mind's will, he kissed Jeff back sloppily, moaning as he felt Jeff's tongue enter his mouth forcibly. _

_"That's my bitch," Jeff growled posessively. "My good little bitch." He took Phil out to the center of the ring and forced him down to his knees. "You love this don't you? You love being my bitch."_

_Phil didn't respond. He was too busy watching Jeff pull his jeans down._

_Jeff snarled and hit Phil again. "Answer me when I ask you a question!"_

_"Y-yes," Phil stammered out. "I love being your bitch."_

_Jeff nodded happily. "I know you do Punky. It's so fucking obvious." He grabbed Phil's dark locks and twisted until Phil's scalp felt like it was on fire. "Suck me Punky. Use that beautiful mouth of yours to please me."_

_Phil eagerly took Jeff into his mouth, swallowing around the length like his life depended on it. He gagged as Jeff thrusted his hips forward, but he didn't pull his head away (he couldn't even if he wanted to--Jeff had too tight of a grip on him). Putting his hand up to his abused throat, he sucked on Jeff's cock while tracing a vein on the underside of it with his tongue. Jeff tasted so good that it was absolutely sinful._

_"Enough," Jeff choked out reluctantly. He pulled away, earning a groan of disappointment from Phil. Smirking, he picked Phil up and bent him over the top rope. "It's my turn to have some fun."_

_Phil gulped as he felt his tights being removed. The combination of thousands of people watching him and the bright lights made him feel dirty, ashamed, aroused, hot and dizzy all at the same time. "Oh God," he groaned, feeling Jeff's tongue circle his asshole. He grabbed on to the rope below him and panted for breath. "Jeff please..."_

_Jeff's tongue continued to circle his entrance, teasing him a bit before finally going in. Phil let out a moan, and the jerky movements he made almost sent him over the top rope completely. Luckily Jeff grabbed on to his legs all while still tongue fucking the shit out of him. "Oh fuck," Phil moaned, closing his eyes and losing himself in the pleasure. "Jeff please...oh please...."_

_Jeff removed his tongue and slowly inserted two fingers into Phil's tight passage. Phil was hanging on to the ropes so tightly that his fingers were going added a third finger and then a fourth one. Phil whimpered, feeling himself being stretched and finger fucked rather roughly. _

_"Is that too rough?" Jeff asked._

_"Kind of," Phil admitted._

_Jeff chuckled. "Well that's going to be nothing compared to this."_

_Phil let out a scream as he felt Jeff's entire fist going into him. "Fuck! Jeff stop! No....oh fuck..." He whined helplessly as he felt Jeff wiggle his fingers. Four of the five digits were tickling his prostate and it was too much to take. He came hard, his cum shooting out like a jet and decorating the black mat that covered the floor._

Phil gasped as his eyes shot open. His body and hair were soaked in sweat and his boxers were soaked in cum. Fuck, that had been a really intense dream.

"Oh God," he groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He carefully got out of bed and peeled off his boxers. There was no saving them at this point. There was just way too much cum in them. Still gasping for breath, he went into the bathroom and immediately got into a cold shower. He had to stop these dreams. If he was going to come to a decision about what to do about Jeff, he needed to use his brain, not his dick.

Letting the cold water run over him, he shivered and tried to think about his options. Option one: break things off with Jeff completely. Option two: tell Jeff that he needed a seperation until he was sure Jeff had changed his ways. Option three: stay with Jeff but demand an instant change or option one would be enacted. Or option four: stay with Jeff and let things go the way they had been before. Option four was the least appealing (his dick aside), so he was really stuck between the first three. And answers were still not coming. _Smackdown,_ he decided. _I'll try to make a decision by Smackdown. Hopefully I'll figure out what to do by then._


	17. Chapter 17

"How did you not find Punk?" Mark asked angrily. "You were supposed to bring him to Jeff! My God, you a failure as a parent!"

Hunter threw up his hands in frustration. "I had to go back to Stehpanie because Aurora was sick and I had to take care of Murphy! It wasn't my fault! I have actual biological children to worry about you know."

Jeff sighed. Mark and Hunter had invaded his locker room and he wished they would go away. He needed to mope about the fact that he hadn't seen or heard from Phil since the pay per view. He had tried to find Phil earlier, but even though his Punky was in the building, he was avoiding him. That was not a good sign. "Mark please stop yelling," he said quietly. "I don't want to hear it right now."

Mark sighed. "Jeff, please, stop this moping. I don't know what to do when you're this sad."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, he should stop feeling like shit just because you feel helpless." He sat down next to Jeff and put his arm around him. "Listen, there are other dicks in the sea Jeff. I should take you out tonight and--"

"Find me someone else?" Jeff said angrily. He pushed Hunter's away and glared at him. "I don't want anyone else! I love Phil damn it!"

"Well he's avoiding you!" Hunter blurted out. "I think you should take that as a hint!" Just seconds later he realized what he had said, and he immediately looked sorry. That didn't stop Mark from slapping the shit out of him though.

"Fucking dumbass!" Mark growled, hitting Hunter again and again. "Don't you know when to shut your big fucking mouth?"

"I'm sorry!" Hunter said, trying to get away from the enraged Deadman. "I didn't mean it! OW! Stop hitting me you asshole!"

Jeff, who normally laughed at these kinds of antics, got up and headed towards the door. He was just going to go get ready for his match against Morrison somewhere else. He opened the door up and caught Phil in mid-knock. His jaw dropped and he stared at Phil in wide eyes. "Phil!" he gasped, beyond surprised to see the raven haired man there.

Hunter and Mark stopped fighting. "Oh hi," Hunter said in an overly friendly voice. "Where have you been? I tried to kidnap you the other night and you made that really hard to do."

Phil gave Hunter a strange look before focusing on Jeff. "We need to talk," he said quietly.

Jeff nodded. "Okay." He looked back at Hunter and Mark. "Can we be alone please?"

Mark looked apprehensive since that hadn't ended well last time, but he and Hunter did leave. Phil stepped into the room and closed the door behind them. Jeff wringed his hands together nervously, wanting to touch Phil but afraid that Phil didn't want that. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, looking down at his feet. "I know that's not enough, but I don't know what else to say."

Phil sighed and leaned back against the wall. "I'm coming out to the ring after your match against Mor," he said. "I'm coming after the winner. If it's you...I just wanted to warn you before hand."

"Why?" Jeff asked. "It's not like I deserve a warning."

Phil shrugged. "I know, but I wanted to give you one. I want what happens out there to be completely seperate from what's going out in the ring."

Jeff frowned and looked at Phil in surprise. "What are you saying Phil?"

"I....I'm really confused right now," Phil said slowly. He chewed on his lip ring nervously. "Part of me hates what you've been doing and another part hasn't been more turned on in my life. It's fucked up and I should walk away from you. I don't need all the bullshit and your issues."

Jeff bit his lip. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck..._

"But as much as I know I should, part of me doesn't want to walk, and that part's winning right now," Phil added. He took a step back as Jeff looked up quickly. "But that does NOT mean you are going to keep treating me as a pet. I'm not a damn toy Jeff. I'm a fucking person, and if I feel like that message isn't going through your thick brain, then I'm through with you for good. You see, I'm an idiot, but I'm not that stupid. I've already reached the level of shit that I'm willing to put up with."

"So if I treat you like my boyfriend--"

"Let's not go that far. I...I just wanted to be treated like a fucking person. So that means when I say no--"

"I don't do whatever it is you don't want me to do," Jeff finished. He could hardly believe his luck. Phil was here, and he wasn't breaking things off completely. All Jeff had to do was not fuck up again and slowly earn Phil's trust. Sure that would be a lot harder than it sounded (Jeff knew he wasn't good at not fucking these kinds of things up) but for Phil, he was willing to do just about anything. "Okay. I'll do it."

"Okay then," Phil said, looking kind of startled by how quickly Jeff had given in. They both just stared at each other, neither of them moving or saying anything. Jeff wanted to take Phil into his arms and kiss him and try to start making things right, but he didn't know how slow Phil wanted to take things. And that not knowing was driving him crazy because he hated not knowing. Not knowing meant he didn't have any kind of control at all. He needed to have control over himself, or he was going to fuck up yet again and lose Phil for good.

"You should get going," Phil finally said. "Your match is next."

Jeff nodded. "Yeah." His mind wasn't on his match though, and he knew that wasn't going to change even when he got out to the ring. His mind was going to be on Phil and Phil alone.

Then again, that's the way it had been for awhile now, so that's wasn't a change. It was the only thing that would stay the same though. Jeff knew he had to change and he had to do it now. No more games, no more fucking around. There wasn't going to be any more chances. _Damn, I think Hunter and Mark should have taught me how to deal with this kind of stuff. I'm kind of at a lost on how the fuck to act now._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, after Jeff won his watch against Morrison and Phil attacked him, they both ended up in Jeff's hotel room. Jeff had bought them a twenty four pack of Pepsi, gotten them a large pepperoni pizza and had turned the TV on so they could watch it. Phil wasn't really into the show that they were watching though. He was too distracted by Jeff's nervousness to even concentrate. Jeff was obviously freaking out about screwing up again and while Phil appreciated the fact that Jeff seemed to be taking his warning seriously, this side of Jeff was new and kind of freaky. "So um...what's the deal with you and Hunter and Mark?" he asked. "I mean, why would you let them do whatever they do to you? Hell, why do you let them teach you to do what they do to others? _Namely me._

Jeff shrugged. "I don't know."

"Liar. You do too know." Phil put his piece of pizza back down on the paper plate he had. "Come on, just tell me."

Jeff looked down so that his hair covered up his face. "I um...when I was younger, I found that I liked getting hurt. It just made me feel alive, and it just...I can't really explain it without sounding like a freak."

"Well I already know you're a freak," Phil said playfully.

Jeff smirked. "Yeah, you would. But I never could find anyone that would do what I wanted, so I would hurt myself instead. Then when I beat Hunter for the Intercontinental title, he took me and had his way with me. And I liked it cuz it hurt. I don't know why, but I did. Then the ladder match with Mark happened and he got involved in this mess." He shrugged again. "There's just something about pain...causing it, feeling it....it does something for me. Or it did, until you walked out the other night. Now I think about the shit I did and I feel so guilty that it hurts. But it's not a good hurt. It feels like I'm about to fucking die."

Phil just stared at Jeff. That hadn't been quite what he had been expecting to hear. He had always thought that Jeff did what he did because that was how he got his rocks off. But the way Jeff looked when he talked about it....Jeff had some kind of deep rooted issues that Phil wasn't sure he wanted to get into. He wasn't good at that kind of thing.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Jeff said softly. He set his plate of pizza down on the chair next to the bed, which was also holding his can of Pepsi. He laid back down on the bed completely and stared at the television vacantly, lost in his troubled and disturbed thoughts.

Phil sighed, not sure what to do. Had something happened to Jeff and fucked him up in the head before Hunter and Mark had gotten a hold of him? Or had no one particular thing happened and Jeff had just been destined to be fucked up in the head? Phil almost tried to keep the subject alive, but he decided against it. Instead he rested his head on Jeff's chest and stared at the TV too. He still didn't pay attention to what was on though. He just listened to the sound of Jeff's heartbeat until he drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

"I still don't like this whole thing," Hunter announced.

Mark, who was trying to watch a movie in peace, looked over at the blonde man. "How could you not like _Nightmare on Elm Street_? Freddy Krueger is a total badass!"

Hunter rolled his eyes. "I wasn't talking about the movie you dumbass. I'm talking about this Phil/Jeff thing."

Mark sighed. He and Hunter had already had this conversation several times and he was getting sick of it. "This is Jeff's choice Hunter. You need to learn to accept it."

"I don't trust Punk," Hunter replied. "He's fucked Jeff over before and he'll probably do it again."

"Considering everything that's gone down between them, I think Punk knows not to fuck with Jeff. And I think Jeff has learned not to mix revenge with love."

"No he has not, because he's currently with--"

"Damn it Hunter, just go play with Ziggler and Ryder. I'm tired of talking to you about this."

"I got bored with them. I don't want to go get them back now."

"Get them back? Where the fuck did you take them?"

"I gave them to Kozlov and Ezekial Jackson. Those two wanted to play and who was I to refuse them?"

Mark stared at Hunter in shock before shaking his head. "You are one evil son of a bitch. Did you know that?"

Hunter shook his head. "Me? I'm not evil! I'm nice....ish."

"No, you are so evil that it's not even funny," Mark insisted. "But that's okay. You can stay evil for as long as you want. It amuses me."

"Oh gee, thanks Mark. I'm glad I have your permission to be evil."

"Any time Helmsley. Any time."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff tapped his drawing pad with the eraser of his pencil, restless and bored. Phil was on the bed taking a nap, and Jeff was trying not to disturb him. The old him would have tied Phil up and had some fun, but he didn't want to do that. As delicious as that thought was, it wasn't something he could do without permission. He didn't want to scare Phil away for good this time.

His cell phone rang, and he quickly answered it so it didn't wake Phil up. "Hello?" he said, expecting it to be either Mark and Hunter.

There was no answer on the other line. The only sound that Jeff could hear was the other person breathing. "Hello?" Jeff said again, his mind flashing back to the other calls he had gotten like this. "Damn it, who the fuck are you and why do you keep calling me and not saying anything? I swear, I'm about to fucking kick your ass for this." He got out out of his chair and chewed on his lower lip. This was getting absolutely fucking creepy. _Do I have a stalker or something? Is that what this is? Or is Mark or Hunter fucking with me?_

The person on the other line grunted, like he was about to say something but then stopped himself. Jeff's eyes widened. He knew that grunt very well. He had grown up listening to that damn grunt. "Matt?" he said in shock, not really believing it. He hadn't seen or spoken to Matt in quite awhile. He was aware that his estranged older brother had taken time off to get surgery, but he hadn't been back home in Cameron. Gil knew where Matt had been staying this whole time, but Jeff hadn't bothered to find out for himself because he hadn't really given a shit.

"Matt seriously, is that you?" Jeff asked. He was trying to keep his voice down for Phil's sake, but it was becoming really hard to do. After everything that had happened just a few short months ago, Jeff was really hoping that this wasn't Matt's way of starting the "Black Cloud" shit up again. He could not handle that at the moment. He was trying to sort things in his life out and he didn't need Matt pushing him over the edge again.

There was some more heavy breathing on the other end of the line and then there was just dial tone. He sighed, shut his phone and then set it on the table. "Stupid fucking asshole," he muttered.

"Who was that?"

Jeff jumped and looked at the bed. Phil had woken up. "I think Matt just called me," he admitted.

"He did?" Phil rubbed his eyes. "Wait, what do you mean that you think he called you?"

"Well he didn't actually say anything to me," Jeff admitted. "But he did grunt, and I know his grunting pretty well." He frowned as he realized how that sounded. "Okay, that could be taken completely wrong way out of context."

Phil nodded. "Yeah, that really could."

Jeff sighed and sat down next to Phil. "What in the hell am I going to do if the guy who called really was Matt? I mean, I know I deserved to be put through hell for what I put you through--"

"Yeah, but if someone is going to put you through hell, then it should be me."

Jeff gave Phil a serious look. "Well why don't you? I deserve it."

Phil looked down at his lap and shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "I wish I knew, but I don't. I just...I just want to forget about what happened before. I wanna pretend like it didn't happen."

That was fine with Jeff. Maybe it was for the best and maybe it wasn't. Either way, if that was what Phil wanted, then Jeff would go along with it. Sighing, he scratched his arm, revealing the cuts he had given himself after Night of Champions.

"Jesus Jeff, what the fuck did you do to yourself?" Phil asked, looking down and seeing the ugly marks.

Jeff looked down. The cuts were still healing and looked pretty nasty. "I was bad," he muttered. "I hurt you real bad and when you left, I couldn't take it."

"So you tried to kill yourself?" Phil nearly yelled.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself," Jeff explained. "I just had to take the guilt I felt and do something with it. I had to release it somehow."

Phil continued to look at Jeff like he had grown a second head. "You really need to get some fucking help Jeff," he finally said. "This shit is not a healthy way to fucking deal with feeling guilty about something."

Jeff covered his arm back up with his shirt. Matt and his dad had told him several times over the years that he should get help with his cutting issue. And each and every time, he didn't go through with any attempts to get that help. He felt that as long as he didn't end up in the hospital because of blood loss, he had his situation under control. "Let's watch TV," he said as cheerfully as he could.

Phil sighed. "Jeff...."

Jeff switched on the television. "Oh lookie, the food channel."

Phil seemed to sense that he wasn't going to get anywhere with his words. So he gave up on trying to force Jeff to talk and lifted Jeff's sleeve back up. Jeff was about to ask what the hell he was doing when the raven haired man began tracing his fingers up and down the cuts. Jeff hissed a little bit because that stung. "Phil..."

Phil kept touching the cuts but soon he stopped doing it with his fingers and began kissing them instead. Jeff just watched Phil do that, completely hypnotized by what his boyfriend was doing. "Punky..."

"Do you have any more scars?" Phil asked quietly.

"Yeah," Jeff admitted. "But forget about those. Those aren't important." He moved Phil's head up and kissed the younger man gently, not being forceful or demanding at all. Phil kissed him back, hesitant at first but quickly melting into it. Jeff pulled Phil on top of him and just continued kissing him, addicted to the taste of Phil's lips. They stayed in that embrace for the longest time, neither of them wanting to come up for air. Jeff's lungs ached just a tiny bit at first, but as he kept exploring Phil's warm, wet mouth, the aching got stronger and stronger and soon it felt like his lungs were on fire. He didn't stop though, and he was actually starting to see little black dots in front of his eyes by the time Phil broke the kiss. They both just stared at each other for the longest time, panting desperately for breath. "Wow," Phil said when he could finally form words again. Jeff couldn't disagree with that at all.

They began going in for another kiss when Jeff's phone rang again. They both stared at it, neither of them moving a muscle. "Are you going to answer it?" Phil finally asked. "If it's Matt, he might talk this time."

Jeff stared at the phone for another couple of rings before shaking his head. He wasn't playing this game with his older brother. If Matt had something to say, he needed to grow some balls and say it to his face. "No," he replied. "Matt can go to hell right now. I've got better things to do right now."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like this." Jeff began kissing Phil again, much to Phil's pleasure. _Like what? Oh silly Philly....you are so damn oblivious to just how crazy you drive me._


	19. Chapter 19

Phil taped his hands and wrists up, trying to get himself into the state of mind he needed to be in to go out and wrestle Jeff. Neither of them had been ready earlier, so they had brawled and got the match pushed back until the end of the show. Phil just wanted it to be over with though. He hated this now. This feud was taking its toll on both of them and they knew they would both be better off when the whole thing ended.

There was a knock on the door and Jeff let himself in without waiting for Phil's verbal permission. "Hey," the Enigma said. He was in his ring gear and he had his title resting on his shoulder.

"Hey," Phil replied. "Did you manage to find out who the enforcer is?"

Jeff shook his head. "No. Vince is keeping that secret well hidden."

"Oh." Phil finished taping his wrist and stood up. "You ready to give my title back?" he asked jokingly.

Jeff smirked. "Not a chance Punky. Not tonight."

"Aw...so mean." Phil pouted his lips, which made Jeff kiss him. He wrapped his arms around the older man, moaning sweetly as his lower lip was sucked on.

"Am I still mean?" Jeff asked a second later.

"Yes," Phil said, hoping that would cause more kissing to happen. "You are a very mean man."

Jeff grinned a little bit before kissing Phil again. The two of them stumbled back against the lockers, their hands hesitantly roaming each other's bodies. They hadn't done anything besides kiss since Phil agreed to give Jeff one last chance and they both knew they wouldn't have time for much. "Can I?" Jeff asked breathlessly, his fingers playing with the hem of Phil's wrestling trunks. "I'll only use my mouth, I swear."

Phil swallowed heavily. "What about you? Who's going to take care of you?"

Jeff shook his head. "I'm not important. Just let me take care of you." He got down to his knees and slowly pulled Phil's trunks down. Phil gasped as his cock was taken into Jeff's warm, wet mouth. "Oh God," he said, grabbing on to Jeff's dyed locks while resting back against the lockers behind him completely. Jeff was sucking him hard, his pierced tongue rubbing the vein along the underside of the hardened member. "Jeff..."

One of Jeff's hands reached up and began playing with Phil's balls. Phil whimpered sweetly, his fingers twisting Jeff's hair so hard that it had to be hurting him. This wasn't going to last very long at all. "Jeff please oh please I can't...."

Jeff almost released Phil's penis from his mouth, but at the last second he kept the head of it in so he could run his tongue along the slit. Phil let out a slutty moan as he actually felt that tongue probe inside of it. "Jeff I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum..." He groaned as Jeff deep throated him, losing it completely with that one move. His legs buckled slightly with his orgasm, and he had to let go of Jeff's hair and grab on to his shoulders to keep himself from falling over.

Jeff swallowed Phil's seed, somehow managing to get it all. He got back up to his feet and rested his forehead up against Phil's. "I need you to do something for me Phil," he said, sounding completely serious. "Win or lose, you need to attack me after the match."

Phil stared at him in shock. "What?" he said after a few minutes of stunned silence.

"You need to attack me after the match," Jeff repeated. He looked completely serious about this.

"Why?"

"Because you do."

Phil pushed Jeff away and glared at him. "That's not a reason. You can't ask me to--"

"Honey, it'll help your career," Jeff said gently. "You're so over as a bad guy and hurting me tonight will--"

"I don't care about that!" Phil interrupted. He was starting to get angry with Jeff because he didn't understand why in the hell he was being asked to do something like that. "I don't want to hurt you. You're an ass for even asking me to do it."

Jeff looked down at his feet. "Phil please, just do this for me," he begged. "If not for yourself, do it for me. Put my head into a chair and throw me up against the ring post. "

"No," Phil said stubbornly. "I won't."

"Damn it Phil--"

"No!" Phil nearly shouted. "I won't do it and nothing you say can make me change my mind!"

Jeff sighed in defeat and sat down on the nearby bench. The look on his face made it seem like he was actually going to cry. "I can't do this anymore Phil," he said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Phil asked, nearly choking on his words. He was almost afraid to find out what Jeff was talking about right now.

"I can't...I can't keep this kind of schedule up anymore," Jeff admitted. "I'm exhausted, I'm burned out and I'm hurt. Something is wrong with my neck and I wake up everyday in pain."

"But you--"

"I hide it from you. Hell, I've been hiding it from Mark and Hunter too. But it's becoming too much. I can't keep going on like this for much longer. I'm fucking going to go insane."

Phil gulped. Jeff really did look worn out. _He hid this so well...I didn't even notice any of this_. "If you're already hurt, I don't want to hurt you worse."

Jeff shook his head. "I'm getting all kinds of pressure to sign a long term contract. Vince thinks I'll go to TNA or something if he just lets me go. I need to be "driven" out of this place so I can at least get some fucking rest. The last time I got burnt out and made myself keep going...well, it wasn't pretty."

Phil bit his lower lip. He had heard about how bad Jeff had gotten back in 2003, right before he had been released from the company. "Are you sure doing this will be a good idea?"

"It can't hurt at this point," Jeff said with a shrug. "Phil please, I'll get down on my knees and beg if I have to. Just help me get out of this place."

"But...what about you and me? I won't get to see you as much if you're not on the road."

"I'll move to Chicago."

Phil blinked in surprise. That was not what he had been expecting to hear. "What?"

"I'll move to Chicago so we can see each other when you come home. And once I'm less burnt out, I'll even travel with you sometimes. Please Phil, just help me out right now."

Phil wanted to resist. He wanted to tell Jeff no so he could have the Enigma for his own selfish reasons. But now that Jeff had dropped the act he had been keeping up, Phil knew that he couldn't do that to Jeff. Jeff looked so burnt out that not helping him wasn't really an option. "Okay," he said slowly. "I'll do it. But I'm doing it under protest."

Jeff gave him a grateful look. "Thanks baby." He got back up to his feet and hugged him. "I know I'll probably regret asking you this later, but I feel really desperate right now."

"Yeah, I can tell," Phil replied. He looked at the clock on the wall. "Come on, we've got to go. Our match is next."

Jeff reluctantly let go and they left the room together, not caring who saw them. On their way towards the curtain, they saw Vince walking with the special enforcer of the match. The sight of this person made them both stop in their tracks. Phil was in shock and Jeff...well it was hard to tell what he felt.

For the first time in quite a long time, Jeff was going to be in the same place at the same time that dear old Matt was.


	20. Chapter 20

Jeff was in a complete state of shock. Matt was the special guest enforcer? _No_, he thought desperately. _This can't be right. It has to be a joke._ But even as he tried to tell himself that, he knew that this was for real. Matt, the same one who betrayed him out of jealousy and made his life a living hell for several months, was back, and he had no idea what to do about it.

"Jeff?" Phil said hesitantly, pulling Jeff out of his confused and worried thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"I don't think so," Jeff admitted. He could hear Matt's music playing and he knew that he was going to have to go out next. "Why is he here Phil? Is he here to hurt me again? Because he did more than enough of that last time around."

"I don't know what he's doing here," Phil admitted. He looked pretty worried about it himself. "I mean I know he got traded back here during that whole Donald Trump trade thing, but I didn't even think he would be here tonight."

Jeff took a deep breath in an effort to calm his nerves. His music began to play and he took one last look at Phil before going out there. The crowd was cheering for him like crazy, just like they always did. But he couldn't feed off the energy like he usually did. He just stared at Matt, who was standing in the ring with an expressionless look on his face. The brunette was doing everything and anything to avoid eye contact. _Look at me damn it,_ Jeff thought as he walked down the aisle and slid into the ring. He got into the ring and got right in Matt's face. He glared daggers at his older brother, who coninued to refuse to look him in the eye. "What, you don't have anything to say to me?" he said, trying to look into Matt's eyes so maybe he could get an idea. "Come on Matt, quit this not talking bullshit. Fucking say something."

Matt didn't say anything though. He just kept looking away. Jeff didn't know if this was some sort of new mind game that was supposed to fuck with him or if Matt was just so ashamed of how he acted before that he couldn't even bring himself to make eye contact or speak. Either way, it was driving Jeff insane.

There wasn't more time to dwell on what Matt's deal was. Phil was already making his entrance and Jeff could tell by his eyes that he was worried. Jeff stared back and forth between Matt and Phil, wondering if this situation was going to blow up and be a complete and total mess. No, he was wrong. There was no if about it; this was going to get messy. When it would happen, he wasn't sure. He just knew that there were too many combustible elements for there not to be some sort of incident.

The bell rang, signaling the start of the match. Jeff just began wrestling on instinct, mainly because his mind was racing way too much to even begin to think of a strategy. The crowd didn't seem to notice, but he was sure Phil and Matt did. He could tell that Phil noticed because of the look on the younger man's face and Matt always noticed that kind of stuff. But every time Jeff got in Matt's face, there was still no expression in those brown eyes. Jeff was almost starting to think that maybe Matt had been replaced with a robot or something. The whole silence and not looking thing was starting to freak him out a little bit.

The match continued, although Jeff couldn't remember half of it if he tried. When he finally decided to try to focus a litte bit on the match, he found himself climbing up to the top turnbuckle. Phil was in perfect position to receive a Swanton Bomb. They made eye contact, and Jeff made sure his hair was over his face so he could mouth "Put your knees up" before jumping. Phil got those knees up, but as soon as Jeff landed on them, he almost wished he hadn't made that call. The pain that shot through his spine was brutal and it almost made him want to start crying right then and there. Phil covered him for the pin and he made no plans on kick out. It hurt to make the effort. _Here we go...one...two..._

Three never came though. Jeff, utterly confused by that, looked up and saw that Matt and Phil were getting in each other's faces. There was some expression now in Matt's face, but it looked more like he was going to punch Phil in the face. Concerned for his boyfriend's safety yet not thinking completely clearly because of the pain in his back, he grabbed Phil and rolled him up. He expected Phil to be able to kick out of it, but before that could happen, Matt made the fast count and that was it. The match was over. Jeff had retained.

_Okay, now I'm confused_. Jeff went to look at Matt and ask him what the hell was that before. But Matt was already halfway up the aisle at that point and he wasn't looking back. Phil was playing his role well, practically chasing after Matt while throwing a fit. Jeff took a deep breath and tried to celebrate his victory before Phil came back and did what they had talked about earlier. The pain in his back wasn't quite as bad as it first was, but it still hurt like hell. _I can't let Phil know how bad it is though,_ he decided. _He might not help me if--oh shit, here we go_.

Jeff pretended that he hadn't saw Phil coming back out of the corner of his eye and let himself get hit by the "enraged" challenger. The fans began booing loudly as they watched Punk assault Jeff, very similar to the way he had the week before. Jeff took all the shots Phil gave him without even trying to defend himself (not that he really had the energy to really try anyway). He was sure J.R. and Grisham were saying how despicable Phil was and they were probably begging for someone to stop this. _I wonder what they would say if they knew I wanted this,_ Jeff thought as he was thrown out of the ring. _Would that redeem Phil in any way to them or would he still be despicable for helping me take myself out?_

He rested his head against the floor while Phil went to go get the chair. He was going to have one hell of a headache from those elbow strikes he had just taken in the ring. _Of course, they'll be nothing compared to this,_ he thought as Phil got him back up and put his head and neck through the chair.

"Jeff please, don't make me do this," Phil whispered desperately. He almost sounded like he wanted to cry. "Please baby please--"

"Just do it," Jeff whispered back. "Come on, you promised! Do this for me, I'm fucking begging you here!"

Phil still didn't look like he wanted to do it, but he did what Jeff wanted. He threw the Rainbow Haired Warrior into the ring post with his head and neck trapped in the chair. The impact stunned Jeff a bit, but deep in his heart of hearts, he knew Phil's heart hadn't been in it. He could have been thrown a hell of a lot harder. But hopefully, with all of his other nagging injuries, it would be just enough to do the trick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phil stood there staring at Jeff, his bravado and smugness that he was supposed to be feeling rapidly slipping away from him. He hadn't realized just how badly he hadn't wanted to do that until Jeff's head was in the chair. _I should have just kept saying no. I shouldn't have given in just because he said to do it. Fuck! Why did I let him tell me to do that? I shouldn't have....oh God Jeff, I'm so sorry._

Afraid that he was going to fall apart right there in front of everyone, he went backstage. To say the reception he got was ice cold would be an understatement. Everywhere he looked, he saw faces of people that looked like they wanted to kick his ass. Looking down in shame, he went to his locker room and threw up into the trash can that was in the corner of the room. He threw up until his chest and stomach hurt, and somewhere along the way he began to cry. He didn't even try to stop the tears though. He just finished puking and then stumbled over to the bench so he could try to compose himself.

The door was suddenly kicked open with such force that he let out a scream of surprise. He looked up to see who it was and just about had a heart attack. It was Mark and he looked pissed. "What the fuck was that?" he growled, slamming the door shut behind him. "Huh? WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

Phil just trembled in fear. _Oh God, I'm serously going to die right now._

Mark stormed over and grabbed the frightened man by the throat. "I asked you a question mother fucker!" Mark snarled. He picked Phil up and slammed him up against the lockers. "What the fuck were you trying to prove out there?"

Phil tried to say something, but he couldn't. Mark's grip on his neck was so tight that he couldn't even breathe. _Oh fuck oh fuck, I'm so fucking screwed..._

"Mark stop it! Leave him alone!"

Mark and Phil looked over to see that Jeff had just come in. He looked the worse for wear, but at least he was standing. "How can you tell me to leave him alone?" Mark asked Jeff. "He--"

"Did what I told him to do," Jeff interrupted. "I wanted him to hurt me, okay?"

"What?" Mark yelled.

Jeff put up his hands. "Mark please....just don't. I'll talk to you about it later, okay? I just...I can't do this right now."

Mark sighed. Jeff sounded so vulnerable and tired that even the Deadman had to cave a little. "Fine," he said. "But don't think that I'll forget Jeff." He gave Phil a nasty look before letting him go and storming out.

Phil put his hands up to his abused throat and slid down to the floor. Jeff rubbed his neck a little bit before sitting down next to him. "The trainers are mad that I ran off before they could look me over," Jeff said. "But on the way there I saw Hunter and I knew Mark had to be going after you. God Phil, if I had known they were going to show up--"

"What about Matt?" Phil asked, not caring that he was interrupting. He didn't want to think about how he almost got strangled by an enraged Undertaker.

Jeff shook his head. "I don't know. I didn't see him. I don't even know if he saw what happened or if he would care if he did."

"Are you going to be okay though?"

"Not really. I feel like shit. What about you?"

"The same."

"Oh goody. We can be fucked up together." There was no real enthusiasm in Jeff's voice. He sighed and rested his head against Phil's shoulder. Phil quickly wrapped his arms around Jeff and held him tightly, not ever wanting to have a night like they just had ever again. Another night like that was going to break the both of them.


	21. Chapter 21

"So let me get this straight. Instead of coming to me and asking me to talk to Vince for you, you recklessly told Punk to maim you and allowed yourself to get injured." Hunter sighed impatiently. "Jeff, you are a fucking moron."

Jeff sighed. He was talking to Hunter on the phone and this was the second of the conversations that he had not been looking forward to. "Look, I was already fucked up before the head in the chair thing--"

"So you decided to make it worse?" Hunter sounded ready to come to Punk's house in Chicago just to strangle Jeff. "Damn it Hardy, I could have--"

"Hunter, I don't want to be dependent on you and Mark all the time!" Jeff snapped impatiently. "I want to handle this on my own."

"Yeah, well you're doing it pretty badly so far," Hunter told him. "Jesus Christ, I can't believe Mark hasn't already kicked your ass."

"Oh believe me, he did that verbally already. And there's a good chance that the next time he sees me, he'll smack me around really good." Jeff scratched his leg. After the Smackdown taping, he and Phil had decided to camp out in Chicago. Jeff didn't want to go back to Cameron. Matt was now calling him several times an hour and he knew that if he went home, a face to face confrontation would be unavoidable.

Hunter didn't say anything for a minute. When he did start speaking again though, his tone was more gentle and caring. "Jeff listen, I'll talk to Vince and tell him to back off on trying to get you to resign with the company. Just promise me you'll start taking better care of yourself."

"Okay," Jeff said. "I promise."

"Good boy." There was a lot of yelling on Hunter's end of the line as the words left his mouth. "Oh shit. Jeff, I gotta go. Steph needs me to help her with the kids."

"Kay. Bye." Jeff hung up the phone and sighed. Now that he had taken care of Mark and Hunter, that only left Matt to deal with. But he wasn't going to deal with his brother. That wasn't something he felt ready to do yet.

"Jeff!" Phil yelled. "Come here for a second!"

Jeff got up and walked into the living room, which was where Phil was playing _Mortal Kombat_. "What is it babe?"

"Watch this." Phil started pressing buttons a millon miles an hour and his guy ended up ripping his opponents spine out. "HA! In your face mother fucker!"

Jeff giggled. "That's great sweetie. Really, I'm impressed."

Phil grinned and paused the game before the next round could start. "I gotta eat something," he announced as he hurried into the kitchen. "I can't keep killing people on an empty stomach."

Jeff followed Phil into the kitchen, completely amused by his boyfriend's antics. "I could make us dinner," he suggested.

Phil shook his head. "That'll take too long. I need something quicker." He opened the pantry door and looked in there. "Damn it, where did the Doritos go?"

"You ate them all," Jeff reminded Phil. "Remember?"

"Damn it! That sucks." Phil folded his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Honey you have other chips--"

"But they're not my Doritos!" Phil stomped his foot childishly.

Chuckling, Jeff walked over to Phil and wrapped his arms around the younger man. "Are you going to be able to live without your Doritos?"

"No. I'm gonna die right here and now."

Jeff turned Phil around so they could face each other. "Philly! That's not nice of you! You can't die on me like that."

"Well my Doritos--"

Jeff kissed Phil, making the raven haired man moan happily. The Doritos were forgotten within a matter of seconds. Their hands began roaming each other's bodies, making the other one completely aroused. They hadn't actually had sex since deciding to stop playing games and trying to give a real relationship a try. Sure they had fooled around, but neither of them had tried to take things to THAT level again. But at the moment, Jeff wanted Phil so badly that he thought he was going to explode.

Clothes began getting taken off and tossed all over the room. Jeff was almost afraid that Phil was going to tell him to stop, but when Phil seemed to becoming more frenzied and eager than he was, his fears were put to rest. He lifted his baby up on the table and spread his legs. "Jeff," Phil said softly, looking confused as Jeff dropped down to his knees. "What--"

"Ssshhh," Jeff said quietly. "I'm going to take care of you." He flicked his tongue lightly over Phil's pucker, making the dark haired man gasp. That sound turned him on so much that he repeated that action several times before finally fully inserting his tongue in the hole. Phil whimpered and arched his hips up so high that Jeff had to grab them and put them back down on the table.

"Jeeefffff," Phil panted, digging his fingers into Jeff's shoulder. "Oh God....fucking shit..."

Jeff grinned and kept fucking Phil with his tongue as hard as he could. While he was doing that, one of his hands began playing with Phil's balls and the other started toying with Phil's cock. Phil laid back on the table and began writhing around like there was no tomorrow. A bunch of sounds were coming out of his mouth but none of them were coherent in any way, shape or form.

Once he was sure his baby was nice and wet, Jeff removed his tongue and climbed up on top of Phil. He slid into Phil's willing body easily, both of them groaning as he did so. "Fuck baby, you're so fucking tight," Jeff whispered. He began thrusting in and out of Phil with a smooth and gentle pace.

Phil wrapped his arms and legs around Jeff. "Oh God," he moaned. "That feels so fucking good." He tilted his head up and Jeff took it as an invitation to suck on his neck. Phil moaned again, and that drove Jeff to start pounding into Phil a little harder. There was a tiny little doubt in Jeff's mind about if the table was sturdy enough to support this kind of thing, but his lust overrode that completely. If the table broke, then so be it. He would just buy Phil a new one.

"What are you doing?" Phil whined as Jeff stopped and pulled out. "You can't--"

Jeff changed his position just a little bit so that when he re-entered Phil, he was thrusting at a different angle. Phil's eyes went wide and he let out a scream. Jeff had found the prostate. "Oh fuck! Jeff right there! Right there right there right there right there...."

Jeff began thrusting into Phil harder, taking them both over the edge at the same time. "Fuck!" Jeff yelled as he shot his load inside Phil's warm body. He thrusted a few more times just to milk his orgasm before collapsing on top of Phil. They both panted for breath, the smell of their own sweat and sex nearly choking them.

"Honey?" Phil said after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Can you go to the gas station and buy me Doritos?"

Jeff blinked in surprise, absolutely amazed that Phil could remember Doritos at a time like this. "Uh....sure. Anything for you babe."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Phil found himself watching TV while Jeff was in the shower. He had been in there with older man, but after another round of sex, Jeff had pointed out that he actually needed to get clean. So Phil had gotten out and now he was sitting on his bed completely naked, trying to find something interesting to watch until Jeff was done.

Jeff's cell phone rang again. Phil looked over at it. He could see on the little screen that it was Matt's number. He sighed. For a moment, he thought about answering it and talking to Matt himself. But he hesitated too long and the ringing eventually stopped. He sighed and tried to go back to watching TV. That lasted all of about three minutes. Then curiosity got the best of him and he decided to look and see if Matt had left a voicemail. It turns out he did, and even though it was potentially the wrong thing to do, Phil decided to listen to it.

"Damn it, I did not want to do this in a voicemail, but I need to get this shit off my chest. I'm sorry Jeff. I really am. I fucked up so badly and I know you have the right to hate me for the rest of your life, but I'm praying you don't. I'm sorry for everything. The car accident, the pyro, implying that I had something to do with the fire, costing you the title...and I know none of that even compares to the calls I made and me throwing those feelings you used to have for me in your face every night before you went to bed, and I'm even more sorry about that shit. I know that you used to cut yourself over me and me taunting you started it again..."

Phil put the phone down and just stared at it. Matt was rambling some more but Phil wasn't hearing any of it. Jeff had feelings for Matt? That was why Jeff had cut himself? _But Jeff said...he said....is Matt currently on crack right now or did Jeff not come completely clean to me?_

Jeff came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. He took one look at Phil and frowned. "What's wrong honey?"

Phil picked up the phone. "Matt left a voicemail."

"So?" Jeff was trying to sound like he didn't care.

Phil simply replayed the message and let Jeff listen to it. Jeff acted like he didnt' care until the message got to the part where Matt apologized for the making him cut thing. Then he quickly snatched the phone away from Phil and stopped the message.

"Is it true?" Phil asked hesitantly. "Did you have feelings for--"

"Don't," Jeff pleaded. "Phil please, just don't." He stared at the phone for a moment before putting it down and walking out of the room again.

Phil stared at where Jeff had been for a moment before sighing. Now he was going to have to go chase after the upset man. _Good grief, can this get any more screwed up?_


	22. Chapter 22

Jeff stared up at the moon. He was standing up on the roof and he was dangerously close to the edge of it. The fact that he could possibly fall off really didn't bother him. He was way too distracted by his thoughts to even think about caring. All he could think about was Matt. This was something he had done everything in his power to avoid thinking about for a long time now. The whole thing with Matt made him feel like a freak. He hadn't wanted to fall in love with his own brother. He really hadn't. It had just happened, and it made him miserable and depressed because he had known even then that there was no way that Matt would ever return his feelings. And when Matt had found out, he had been proven right, which had just made everything worse.

"Jeff?"

Jeff turned around and saw that Phil had joined him up on the roof. He quickly looked away shamefully. He didn't want to look at Phil because he was afraid of what he would see in the younger man's eyes.

"Dude seriously, take a step back," Phil ordered. "You're standing way too close to the edge there."

"I've jumped off roofs before," Jeff replied. "This one wouldn't be any different from that."

"Damn it Jeff, I don't care if you've jumped off roofs before!" Phil snapped. "You are not jumping or falling off this one. Now come over here!"

"Why?"

"Why? Why wouldn't you?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm a freak. You can't deny that."

Phil groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "You're not a freak Jeff. You're freaky, but you're not a freak."

That comment made Jeff turn around so he could look at Phil. "How excactly does that make sense?"

"It makes sense because I want it to," Phil informed him. "Now come on, come over here and talk to me."

Jeff looked over the edge of the roof real quick before finally walking over to Phil. Phil quickly helped him climb down the ladder and then took him into the house. "Do you want to talk about it?" Phil asked.

Jeff just shrugged as he sat down on the couch. He really didn't know what he wanted to do anymore.

Phil sighed and sat down next to Jeff. "Maybe you'll feel better if you talk about it."

"Yeah, like I deserve to feel better," Jeff said with a snort. "This is just karma kicking my ass. I hurt you so now I'm getting hurt back." He rolled up his sleeve and looked at the scars that were all over it. "It was just after puberty that it happened," he said after several minutes of silence. "I really didn't understand the thoughts I was having at first. Dad wasn't good at talking about that kind of stuff, so I didn't really understand the whole concept of lusty thoughts. I did know that it wasn't really right for me to be thinking about Matt that way, but I thought that if I made them, the thoughts would go away."

"But they didn't," Phil guessed.

"No," Jeff admitted. "They didn't. And when I walked in on Matt getting out of the shower once, they got even worse. And that's when the dreams started." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It just...fuck, I don't even know anymore. Matt's always tried to protect me from getting hurt, but more often than not, he hurt me more than anyone else ever has."

"Because you love him in a way he can't love you."

"I don't love him like that anymore," Jeff insisted. "I'm over that shit. He effectively killed off any feelings I had for him when he did all that stuff to me earlier this year."

Phil didn't look one hundred percent convinced about that, and Jeff really didn't blame him. He wasn't even sure if he was being totally honest or deluding himself just a little bit. He did still care about Matt and maybe he still loved him deep down in a brotherly way. But was that it? Could it ever just be like that ever again? Or would the old feelings come back again and ruin things? The fact he really couldn't answer these questions for sure made him a little bit uneasy.

"Do you think you should talk to him?" Phil finally asked. "Face to face I mean?"

Jeff shrugged. "I guess I'll have to. I mean, I don't want to but I can't avoid him forever." His eyes suddenly widened as he got an idea in his head. "Let's run away and not ever see him again!"

Phil rolled his eyes. "Jeff..."

"I know I know, we can't just run. We need to change our identities. I say we join the circus and I'll be a clown and you be a tiger."

Phil blinked several times. "Um....do I really have to have a response to that idea?"

Jeff pouted. "You don't like it?"

"I'm not big on circus people. Clowns freak me out and if I'm going to be a tiger, that means you'll be a freak clown that's into beastiality."

Jeff tilted his head to the side. He hadn't thought of it like that. "Good point," he admitted. "Damn it, that means I'm going to have to confront Matt, because I don't have any other ideas."

"Wow, you put all your eggs in that circus basket?"

"I don't have eggs."

"It's just a saying Jeff."

"I don't care. I don't have eggs and there are no baskets involved."

Phil rolled his eyes. "Oh just forget it."

Jeff pouted. "Phil?"

"What?"

"Are you mad at me now?"

"What? No, I'm not mad."

"Okay." Jeff laid down and rested his head on Phil's lap. He was going to try to put Matt out of his mind and just try to focus on being with Phil for tonight. That's what was important to him after all.

XXXXXXXXX

"I cannot believe we are doing this," Hunter muttered under his breath. He was glaring daggers at Mark and that was getting completely ignored, which annoyed him to absolutely no end. "Do you have any idea what Southern people do to trespassers? Because I do. I've seen Deliverance. We're going to be made to squeal like pigs!"

Mark rolled his eyes. "The day Matt fucking Hardy makes us squeal like a pig is the day hell will freeze the fuck over. Now stop being a fucking pussy! We're going to confront Matt now and take care of him before he does something to hurt Jeff again."

Hunter sighed. He and Mark had gone down all the way to North Carolina just for Operation Find Out Matt's Intentions And Possibly Kick His Ass, and he still didn't know how he was going to explain this to Stephanie. He had told her that he had to go run an errand, but he hadn't exactly told her what he was up to. She hadn't been in the best of moods when he had left, so he had figured the less he had talked, the better off they all would have been. "This just feels weird though. I mean what if he has a gun?"

"I'll shove it up his ass," Mark replied. He was definitely annoyed now. "When the hell did you become such a woman? I swear, you're worse than some of the bitches and twinks I know!"

Hunter's jaw dropped. "What? I do not! You take that back you bastard!"

"No way. Not until you stop being a twinky bitch."

"You take that back right now or I'll beat you up!"

Mark snorted. "Like you could." He turned around and shoved Hunter. "Come on then. Let's see you take me."

Hunter wasn't one to back down from a challenge. He immediately tried to take Mark down by grabbing the older man's legs. Mark did his best to block it and they struggled back and forth for a few minutes before Mark dropped down on top of Hunter, effectively pinning the blond man down on the ground on his stomach.

"Get off me fat ass!" Hunter shouted. He was trying to push himself back up to his feet or at least roll himself over so he could shove Mark off of him. "You're going to suffocate me!"

"No I'm not you bitch!" Mark replied. He was basically sitting on the back of Hunter's head now. "Now just eat some dirt and quit your complaining."

"What if I don't wanna?" Hunter was still trying to get Mark off of him, but he was rapidly realizing that the odds of that happening weren't that great.

"I'll spank you right here right now."

Hunter's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I would. I really would."

The thing that sucked was that Hunter knew he would too. He began fighting to get free harder than he had before, but Mark refused to budge. "That's it," Mark said. "I'm gonna--"

"What in the blue hell are you two doing here?"

"Matt!" Hunter yelled gratefully. "Save me from getting spanked and I won't beat you up for coming back to torment Jeff again!"

Mark smacked Hunter's ass as hard as he could. "Move and die Hardy," he growled.

Matt stayed completely still. "Sorry Hunter. I'm more afraid of him than I am of you."

Hunter growled. Everyone was more afraid of Mark than him. It was very upsetting to his ego. "You suck Hardy. I hate you now. And I hate you too Mark."

"Oh get over it," Mark ordered. He smacked Hunter's ass again before getting up to face off with Matt. "As for you...what the fuck are you up to Hardy?"

Matt held his hands up. "Mark please, I don't want any trouble. I feel bad enough as it is."

"Oh no you don't. You don't feel bad enough until I tell you that you feel bad enough."

Hunter winced as he got up. Not only did his ass sting, but he knew that Mark had just gotten started on this tirade. And even though he agreed that Matt needed to be chewed out, a pissed off Mark was something that even scared him.

"Do you realize what you've done to Jeff? Huh? Do you?" Mark's voice was getting louder and louder by the moment. "You fucking put him through hell and left me and Hunter to pick up the pieces. Do you know how big of a mess he was when you turned on him? Huh? Do you? No, don't fucking answer me until I tell you to! You are a stupid shithead Matthew Moore Hardy and I ought to take my belt and whip you with it!"

"Go ahead," Matt said. "I deserve it."

Hunter stared at him incredulously. "Are you insane? This crazy mother fucker will actually do that!"

Matt shrugged. "Like I said, I deserve it. What I did to Jeff...all those things..." He shook his head. "I fucked up really badly. And I'm not back to fuck up anymore. I want to put things right with him. I really do."

Mark glared at him. "And why should we believe you?"

"You don't have a reason to believe me. You can beat me up right here, right now and I'll let you. But it's not going to stop me from trying to fix the damage I've done. I can't live with myself unless I at least try to earn Jeff's forgiveness."

Hunter sighed. Well this whole beating up Matt thing wasn't going to be fun anymore. It was never fun when the asshole thought he deserved it. He was just about to ask Matt why he thought Jeff would possibly forgive him when his phone rang and interrupted him. "Damn it," he cursed as he got it out of his pocket.

"I thought you had that thing on vibrate," Mark said, glaring at him.

"I did too," Hunter muttered. "Hello?"

"Jeff's about to have a huge problem," Stephanie said immediately.

"What? Why? What happened?"

"Dad found out Teddy Long gave Jeff the next Smackdown off and he didn't like it. So now he's going to make Jeff wrestle a handicap match against the Hart Dynasty."

"WHAT? Is he insane?"

"Uh...do I need to answer that?"

No, she actually didn't. "Try to talk him out of it," he said. "I'll be back soon and I'll try to talk him out of it if you can't."

"Okay. I love yo honey."

"I love you too. Bye." Hunter hung up his phone and looked at Mark. "Forget Matt dude. We need to go threaten Vince. He wants to put Jeff in a handicap match against the Hart Dynasty."

Mark growled. "Son of a bitch." He looked at Matt. "Don't think this means I've forgotten about you. You put one toe out of line..."

"I know," Matt said quickly. "I'm dead meat."

"Smart boy." Mark started to storm off. "Come on Hunter, let's roll!"


	23. Chapter 23

"Dad you're being unreasonable."

"Unreasonable? No Steph, that doesn't cover it. Vince, you've lost your fucking mind. Jeff is not going out there in his condition. He's in serious pain here."

"Yeah really. What the fuck is your problem McMahon?"

Vince (who was sitting at his desk) glared at Stephanie, Hunter and Mark. Jeff was in the room too, but he was in the corner, not saying a word. He wished Phil was there with him, but Mark and Hunter had said that it would probably be better if Phil stayed out of this. Jeff and Phil had tried to object, but they both had received Mark's angry glare, and there was just no coming back from that.

"My problem?" Vince said in a low voice. "I'm not the one with the problem. Jeff works for me and he's going to wrestle the Hart Dynasty tonight. I do not see why this is such a big issue."

"He's in pain!" Mark growled angrily. "That's the fucking problem. Summerslam is just a couple of weeks away and if you keep putting Jeff through this kind of bullshit, he's not going to get there in one piece."

"Well normally that would be a concern, but I'm actually quite sure that thought appeals to Jeff." Vince glared at Jeff as he said this.

Jeff gulped. He was more than positive that Vince had somehow found out that he had told Phil to ram his steel chair covered neck into the steel post. Add in to the fact that Vince's attempts to get him to sign a long term contract have failed so far, and it made the boss more than a little cranky with him at the moment.

Hunter shook his head. "Vince come on, you're being an ass about this. Jeff's put his body on the line for this company over and over again just to entertain the facts. Don't you think you owe it to him--"

"I decide who I owe things to around here Hunter," Vince snapped. He got up so he could get in his son-in-law's face. "I'm the boss here, not you." He looked at the others before his eyes settled on Jeff. "Now if this is going to be such a big issue, I could make things fair and put Phil in a handicap match of his own. How does that sound?"

Jeff's eyes narrowed. He didn't like the sound of that at all. "I'm out of here," he announced. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him as he went. He didn't even care if he was still in that fucking handicap match or not. He didn't even need to win that match; all he had to do was get through it. In theory, that didn't sound too hard to do.

As he turned the corner, he almost ran right into Natalya. "Would you watch where you're going?" she snapped.

"Would you not stand in the fucking way?" he snapped back. He looked around, more than a little surprised not to see David or Tyson following her like two little lost puppies. This was the first time he had seen her without either one of them nearby. _Maybe their fucking....nah, if there was fucking involved, Natalya would be involed. She probably puts on a strap-on and fucks both of them through the bed every night._ Jeff immediately got some very interesting images in his head as he thought that, and he quickly began trying to go on his way so he could giggle about them in private.

"Is something funny Hardy?" Natalya asked before he had taken three steps away from her.

"Maybe," he replied without turning around to face her.

"You know, you're not going to be laughing later once my boys get done with you," she informed him.

"Whatever sweetheart." Jeff put his hand into his pocket and began digging around in there. _Do I have anything that I can--oooh, piece of gum!_ He happily took the gum out of his pocket, unwrapped it and then stuck it in his mouth. Two seconds later he spat it out. It tasted like it had been in his pocket for the last ten years or so. _Ew, that was gross. And now I'm sad. I really wanted that gum_.

"I'm a little surprised with you Jeff," Natalya said all of a sudden. "If you're all the way here with me, that means dear Phil is all by himself at the moment."

Jeff finally turned around so he could face her. He didn't know why she thought Phil was any of her business but he was going to make sure she got that idea out of her head real quick. "You don't know that," he said, although that was actually the case. "And it's not any of your business anyway."

"How do you know it's not my business?" she asked. "I mean, normally I would agree with you, but David and Tyson think Phil is kind of cute. And what my boys want--"

Jeff snarled and grabbed Natalya by her throat. "If your boys even BEGIN to touch my Phil, I'm not only going to destroy them, but I'll fucking come after you as well. This is your only warning." He pushed her away and stormed off, not caring about the audience that he had just attracted. He didn't know whether she had been telling the truth about Smith and Kidd wanting Phil or if it was just some sort of ploy to get into his head before the match tonight. The latter seemed more likely but he wasn't about to take any chances. He was going to go check on Phil just to make sure he was okay.

.....

Phil hummed under his breath as he taped his hands up. Tonight he had a match against Morrison that he had to get ready for, and he was trying to focus on that. It was kind of hard to do though because he kept getting distracted. The first distraction had come when the two bitches from the Hart Dynasty, who tried to corner him for some strange reason. He was pretty sure Natalya had put them up to something, but before they could do anything, Glenn had come along and scared them away. Phil didn't know whether that was by chance or if Jeff had asked Kane to keep an eye on him while the meeting with Vince went down. Jeff and Glenn didn't seem to be too tight, but they both were close to Mark, so he could have asked Glenn for Jeff.

The door opened just as Phil was slipping on his trunks. At first he didn't flinch because he thought it was Jeff. But then he looked up and saw that it was Matt. That made him freeze right in his tracks. "What the fuck are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Looking for you," Matt replied. He shut the door behind him. "We need to talk."

Phil folded his arms over his chest. "We do," he agreed. He had tried to talk to Jeff about just confronting Matt and getting it over with, but Jeff hadn't really been for the idea. Jeff seemed more content to just hope the problem would go away on its own than actually dealing with the situation.

Matt studied Phil carefully. "Is it true what people are saying?" he asked. "Did Jeff tell you to hurt him last week?"

"Yes," Phil answered quietly.

Matt glared at him. "And you did it because....?"

"Because it's what he wanted," Phil replied. He didn't know what was so hard to understand about that. "He wants out Matt. He needs to take a break. He's burned out and he figured that if he was injured, there would be less pressure to resign when he doesn't want to." Phil shook his head. "I heard the message you left Jeff on his phone. You upset him pretty badly with that shit."

Matt's face hardened. "You listened to it? What gives you the right--"

"Look, just forget about me for a second," Phil said with a wave of his hand. "Until Jeff forgives you, you don't have the right to bitch at me." He grabbed a marker out of his bag and put the X's that went on the back of his tape covered hands. "Jeff told me that he used to be in love with you, but he doesn't feel that way anymore."

"You don't sound like you believe him," Matt noticed.

"I don't know what to believe," Phil said with a shrug. "Jeff has pretty much turned my entire world upside down and fucked with my cosmos."

Matt stuided Phil carefully. "Do you love him?" he asked.

Phil didn't answer that question because he didn't know how. He was drawn to Jeff and couldn't deny that there was something there, but Jeff was still earning his trust back because of everything that had happened before. And he didn't feel like he could honestly love someone that he didn't trust one hundred percent. "This isn't about me," he said. "We need to focus on you and Jeff. He's a fucked up mess and you are definitely part of the problem. If you want to make things right with Jeff, then prove it to him. Show him that you're sorry and try to fucking help him because God knows that he needs it." He took a threatening step towards the older Hardy. "But I swear, if this is some sort of fucked up game--"

"It's not," Matt said with a shake of his head. "I'm done with the games and the jealousy. I want to fix things between Jeff and myself."

The sound of footsteps from the hallway suddenly caught both of their attention. Phil's instincts told him that it was Jeff and he quickly shoved Matt towards the shower area. "Hide," he ordered. "If Jeff sees you in here with me, he'll probably get the wrong idea and freak out."

Matt seemed confused about why Phil was helping him, but he went ahead and hid. Phil quickly went back for preparing for his match. He wasn't sure if he believed what Matt said, but no matter what Matt's actual intentions were, Jeff needed to confront his older brother and resolve any issues that needed to be resolved. _Of course, getting Jeff to do that is going to be easier said than done._

As soon as that thought crossed Phil's mind, Jeff came bursting into the room at top speed. "Phil! Are you okay?" he asked.

Phil nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Natalya she said....she....oh forget it. Fuck that bitch." Jeff hugged Phil and kissed his cheek. "Can you do something for me again tonight?"

"I'm not doing the chair thing again," Phil said automatically.

"Phil--"

"Jeff! That's not even fair to ask!"

"Phil just listen to me! You don't even have to go all the way through it. Just act like you're going to do it so Vince will see it. I think he suspects that I told you to do the chair thing last week and if we try to do it again, he might back off because he can't possibly think that I'm stupid enough to want to do it twice."

"Except that you kind of are," Phil pointed out.

Jeff shook his head dismissively. "Details Philly. Details."

Phil rolled his eyes. _Jeff is insane. Very fucking insane. I hope Matt is listening to this and planning on doing the right thing and saving Jeff's ass tonight. At least that would be a step in the right direction._

..........

When Jeff and Phil left their locker room, Matt waited for a minute or two until he was sure that the coast was clear and then he bailed out of the room as fast as he could. He had heard what Jeff wanted Phil to do and he didn't like it. He didn't like that Jeff requested it and he didn't like the fact that Phil didn't have the balls to tell Jeff no. And he was absolutely furious with Vince for pretty much making Jeff believe that this was his only option. _Well no more,_ he vowed as he went to a secluded part of the arena and sat down in front of the monitor. _I'm fixing this somehow. I don't know how yet, but I'm going to do it one way or another._

He watched the show but none of it really stuck in his brain. To him it was just a random series of matches until it was time for the main event. Then he really started to pay attention. He watched Jeff fight the Hart Dynasty with everything he had, and there were a couple of moments that it seemed like Jeff could do the impossible and win. But in the end, it wasn't meant to be. Kidd and Smith got the win and then Phil came out to pick up the pieces. Morrison came out to try to save the day but that was when the Hart Dynasty reasserted themselves into the picture. Matt began running towards the ring, nearly knocking several people over in the process. By the time he got out there, Phil was about to wrap a steel chair around Jeff's neck again. But when Brooks saw him coming, he slid into the ring and tried to get away. Matt caught him though and began hitting him, figuring he might as well do it because he wasn't supposed to know that the chair thing wasn't planned again.

Phil eventually managed to get away from him and practically crab walked up the ramp, looking freaked out. Matt stood up and glared at him before looking at Jeff, who had crawled back into the ring and was sitting in the corner. Jeff's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. To say he was shocked was probably an understatement. Gulping, Matt extended his hand out to help Jeff up. Jeff stared at it for a moment before using the ropes to pull himself up to his feet, not taking his eyes off Matt for a second.

Matt sighed. _Looks like I'm going to have my work cut out for me._


	24. Chapter 24

"I don't want to do this," Jeff said nervously. He was chewing on the sleeve of his shirt, which was a nervous habit of his that he hadn't done in years. "Don't make me do this."

Phil shook his head. "Just give it a shot baby. I promise that if he tries some kind of bullshit, we will all kill him."

Jeff would have smiled if he wasn't so mad. They were back at the hotel and Phil, Mark and Hunter thought that he needed to talk to Matt and get things straightened out between them. He didn't really want to do it, but it didn't really seem to matter what he wanted. The others believed that he needed to deal with his feelings now, and he wasn't really getting a say in the matter. "It's not fair," he muttered. "Nobody even asked me if I wanted to do this."

"We didn't ask because we knew what the answer was going to be," Mark said as he and Hunter stepped out of Matt's room. "And no is not an acceptable answer at the moment." He pointed to the room. "He's waiting for you."

Jeff folded his arms over his chest. "No," he said stubbornly. "I'm not going in there."

"Wanna bet?" Mark replied.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Jeff come on, just go get it over with. It won't be that bad, I promise."

"You also promised to not snore so fucking loudly," Jeff snapped. "Yet you still sound like a mother fucking chainsaw. So really, what does your word mean to me?"

"Jeff, I'm only going to tell you this one more time," Mark said evenly. "You are going to go in there and deal with your issues."

Jeff looked at Phil for support but didn't really find it. He obviously believed that Jeff needed to just talk to Matt whether he liked it or not. "Fine!" he huffed loudly. "Fucking assholes!" He stormed into Matt's room and slammed the door shut behind him. This caused Matt to jump about ten feet in the air. "There is a conspiracy against me!" he informed Matt. "And you are the master of it!"

Matt shook his head. "I wanted to do this on your terms Jeff. I really did. Mark and Hunter were the ones that said this needed to be done as soon as possible."

Jeff scowled and leaned back against the wall. He was very upset right now, but not all of his bad feelings were angry ones. To be honest, he was kind of scared to be in a room alone with Matt. He didn't want to confront all the issues he had managed to bury deep inside of him. That was just a lot of pain that he didn't need at the moment.

Matt took a deep breath. He looked like he wanted to get closer to Jeff, but he couldn't seem to get the courage to do so. "Look…I'm sorry."

Jeff glared at Matt sullenly. "For what?"

"For everything," Matt said. "Everything I did to you...it was wrong. It was so beyond wrong that it wasn't even funny. I let myself get jealous of you and get mad at myself for having a career that wasn't as good as yours and I took all of that out on you. That was wrong of me to do. It wasn't your fault."

Jeff chewed on his lip ring. Matt sounded genuine but that didn't mean he automatically believed his once beloved older brother. "What about those nights you called me and threw the fact that my love for you wasn't really normal in my face?" he asked. "You called me an incestuous freak and made me hate myself more than I already did. Are you sorry about that?"

"Yes," Matt said without hesitation. "That's what I feel like shit about the most. I did that because I knew it would hurt you. I knew how you felt wasn't your fault but I tried to make you believe that it was. And—"

"How can how I feel not be my fault?" Jeff asked. He stared at Matt in disbelief. "Huh? Tell me that Matt."

Matt looked startled by the change of subject but he went with it anyway. "Nobody can help their feelings Jeff. Feelings aren't logical, and they usually can't be controlled.

Jeff looked down at his feet. Matt's words made sense, but they really didn't make him feel a whole lot better. "I used to wonder why you didn't love me back," he said quietly. "I used to believe that you couldn't love me the way I love you because you thought I was a freak. And when you kept saying that I was I—"

Matt walked over to Jeff and gently grabbed him. "You are not a freak," he said quietly. "I did not mean that. I said it to hurt you and I'm sorry."

"But I am a freak," Jeff said, looking into Matt's dark eyes. "I kind of always have been. Loving you the way I did…the cutting…the sadist and the masochist tendencies..." He closed his eyes. "I put Phil through hell. I hurt him so badly."

Matt sighed. "Jeff—"

"He shouldn't still be with me," Jeff said, closing his eyes and looking down in shame. "He should have left me. I don't want him to, but he should."

Matt was quiet for a moment. "Jeff look at me," he finally said. "Right now."

Jeff opened his eyes and once again looked at Matt.

"You want to know what I think your problem is? I think your problem is that deep down, you really don't like yourself all that much," Matt told him. "You've been that way ever since you were a teenager and you don't know how to let it go. You hide behind the cutting and all the weird sexual behavior because you can't always deal with what your feeling on the inside. But I'm gonna tell you what I've always told you: hurting yourself or hurting someone else isn't dealing with your issues. Maybe it feels good and maybe you do actually like it, but until you actually deal with everything, it's not a good thing."

Jeff sighed. "Thank you Dr. Matt. I really appreciate the analysis."

Matt shrugged. "I'm just telling you what I believe." He let go of Jeff and backed up just a little bit. "Can I ask you something?"

"You might as well. We're kind of stuck in here until we work this out."

"Are you…are you still in love with me?"

Jeff thought about that question carefully. It took him a long time before he could come up with an answer. "Part of me kind of is," he admitted. "But…I know I love Phil. I don't know how, but I fell in love with him. But I don't know if he loves me back and I don't know if he'll ever trust me after everything I did to him." He sighed sadly. He wished that he didn't feel so uncertain about that.

Matt patted his shoulder sympathetically. "The only thing you can do is just try to earn his love and trust. It might not be easy, but it's your only option."

"Ugh. I hate it when things aren't easy," Jeff pouted. He looked towards the door. "When we go out there…we're going to tell them that we're going to try and start fresh with each other."

Matt raised his eyebrow. "And is that what you really want to do?"

"Yeah," Jeff answered. "I just…I want to put all of this behind us. I have missed you."

Matt grinned a little bit before hugging Jeff. "Love you Jeffro."

"Love you too Matty."

….

Phil chewed on his fingernails. "They're taking a really long time," he said to nobody in particular.

"They have a lot to work out," Hunter said. He looked at Mark. "Stephanie got a hold of Jeff's contract. It officially expires the Smackdown after Summerslam. Vince isn't going to let him leave any sooner than that." He ran his hand through his long blonde hair. "She was thinking that no matter what happens at Summerslam, Punk and him could have a match and the loser would have to leave the WWE. She figured that if we do that, Vince will see the heat that winning will give Punk and he'll forget about reeling Jeff back in and build the show around the bitch over here."

"Not a bitch," Phil muttered unhappily.

Mark only nodded at Hunter. His eyes were staring holes into Phil's body. "Jeff's gonna let you win at Summerslam," he said quietly. "He hasn't said anything about it yet, but I know he is. And if that match on Smackdown happens, then he's obviously going to let you win that one too. And while you two may be all together and stuff, you're still going to have something I want once Summerslam is over. I'm gonna tell you right now that I will be coming for it…and I will take it by force."

Phil gulped. He knew Taker was talking about the World Heavyweight Championship…or at least that was what he hoped Mark was talking about anyway.

Hunter smirked. "Don't worry Punky, it's nothing personal. It's just business."

Phil didn't get a chance to react to Hunter's comment. Matt and Jeff came out of the room at that moment. "You guys good?" Mark asked.

Matt shrugged. "We're better than we were."

"Good," Hunter said. "Now let's get something to eat. I'm fucking starving."


	25. Chapter 25

Phil sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. It was the night before Summerslam now and while he knew that he needed to get some sleep, his mind wouldn't shut off long enough to allow him to do so. All he could do was think about how the next few days were going to go down. Jeff was planning on losing both at Summerslam and on the loser leaves the WWE match they had planned for Smackdown. He would put on one hell of a show so it wasn't obvious to the fans that he was intentionally taking his final bow, but this was his final blaze of glory (for now anyway). Phil knew that this was what Jeff wanted and he planned on being as supportive as he could. But at the same time, he wasn't sure how Jeff leaving was going to affect their relationship. Long distance relationships were hard enough as it was, and long distance relationships in wrestling seemed to work even less than regular ones. Add in the fact that there were still some leftover trust issues on Phil's part, and it made the doubts he had in the back of his mind even stronger.

Jeff rolled over and draped his arm over Phil. "Love ya Philly," he said sleepily, kissing the back of Phil's neck softly.

Phil just traced his finger over the vine tattoo that had made it's way down from Jeff's arm to the back of his hand and his fingers.

"Philly?" Jeff said after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah. I heard you." The phrase "uncomfortable silence" took on a whole new meaning in the moments that followed. Even though Phil wasn't facing Jeff, he could tell that the Rainbow Haired Warrior was pretending like he didn't need to hear a certain phrase said in return. Phil took a deep breath and tried to give it a shot just for Jeff's sake. "I…I..I um…fuck." The words were refusing to come out of his mouth.

"Forget it," Jeff finally said. "Just forget about it." His voice betrayed how much that actually bothered him.

Phil groaned and turned on the lamp that was by the bed. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to sleep now. "You can't just ask me to say it. That's something I need to say on my own."

"I never _asked_ you to say it," Jeff said, sounding just a little bit irritated.

"Your silence spoke volumes," Phil pointed out.

Jeff groaned loudly and rolled off the bed. "Fuck, don't fucking talk like that. It makes you sound like Mark when he's trying to interrogate me." He started looking around for his pants, which had been discarded somewhere down on the floor.

"It's the truth," Phil muttered. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. It was two in the morning. He and Jeff both had to get up early to do promotional work for the pay per view and if they didn't get some sleep soon, work was going to be a nightmare.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever." He slipped his jeans on without putting on any underwear.

Phil chewed on his lip ring. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," Jeff replied.

"Then why are you putting your pants on?"

Jeff just shrugged. "Maybe I just feel like it."

Phil sighed. Jeff was definitely upset. "Jeff please, just come back to bed. We need to get some sleep."

"I'm not tired," Jeff mumbled. That was a total lie though. He was having a hard time even keeping his eyes open.

Phil hesitated for a moment before getting up and walking over to Jeff. "Come on, just come lay down with me," he said. He grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him back over to the bed. Jeff let himself get pulled along until they actually reached the bed. Then he surprised Phil by pushing him down on to the mattress and then quickly straddling his lap. "Jeff!" Phil exclaimed, his mind momentarily flashing back to what Jeff used to do to him before. "What the hell are you doing?"

Jeff didn't respond verbally; at least not right away. First he planted little butterfly kisses all over Phil's collar bone before looking the Straightedge Superstar in the eyes. "Phil? Do you love me?"

Phil blinked before taking a deep breath. "Don't ask me that. That's not fair."

"Why isn't it fair?" Jeff asked as he gently brushed a piece of Phil's hair behind his ear. "It's a legitimate question."

"Yeah but that's not something I just say before I'm ready to," Phil replied, hoping he could make Jeff understand his point. "I've been in a shitload of relationships and probably have only told like two of the people I was with that I loved them."

"What made them different from everyone else?"

Phil shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I dated those two girls for a really long time and it took me months before I said that to them." _And they never hurt me in the way you did Jeff. How I am supposed to tell you that I love you when I'm still learning to trust you again?_ He didn't say that last part out loud though. Jeff was trying to be better and he didn't want to fuck that up.

Unfortunately, just because he didn't say what he was thinking, didn't mean that Jeff didn't figure it out anyway. There was a moment where Jeff started to say something but then he just sighed and kissed Phil on the forehead. "I'll be back in the minute," he said as he got up and grabbed the room key off from the television. "I'm going to go get something to drink."

"You've got a Mountain Dew right over there," Phil said, pointing to the bottle in question that was still sitting on the table.

Jeff ignored him and left the room anyway.

"Fuck," Phil muttered. He punched the mattress before sitting up. He wasn't sorry for not telling Jeff that he loved him. Because of all the bullshit that had happened before, Phil often found himself wondering what exactly his feelings towards Jeff were. And until he figured them out, he refused to say the words that could possibly turn out to not be true later. When he told someone that he loved them, he wanted to mean it with one hundred percent certainty. It was just the way he was.

_Should I have just said it anyway?_ he wondered as he got back under the covers and stared up at the ceiling. _Should I have told him what he wanted to hear?_ He thought about that for a second before rubbing his face. _No, I did the right thing. If I would have told him that I loved him and it turns out that I really don't, then I would have regretted it. And regret is something I really don't want to have to fucking deal with._

…

Jeff put his back to the vending machine and slid down to the floor. His money was back in his wallet (which was still in his and Phil's room) so he couldn't actually get something to drink. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt like an idiot. He should have known that Phil wasn't going to say he loved him. He didn't have any reason to do it. After everything Jeff had done to him, he was still lucky to even _have _Phil. He really didn't need to push his luck.

_But he chose to give you another chance,_ a whiny and desperate voice pointed out. _That has to mean something, doesn't it? He could love you, but maybe he just can't admit it yet. Maybe--_

Jeff banged the back of his head against the vending machine. He didn't want to think about maybes. Maybes always drove him crazy. And he was crazy enough as it was, so he really didn't need any help in that department.

"Uh oh, what happened? Did Phil kick you out? Do I need to kick his ass?"

Jeff opened his eyes and looked up. Hunter was standing in front of him. "No, I just…I'm just an idiot." He got back up to his feet. "What are you doing up?"

Hunter shrugged. "Can't sleep."

"That sucks."

"Yeah." Hunter rubbed the back of his neck. "Now seriously, why are you out wondering about? Why did you call yourself an idiot?"

Jeff sighed. He didn't want to talk about it, but he knew that he wasn't really going to get a choice in the matter. Hunter wasn't the type to give up until he found out what he wanted to know. "I told Phil I loved him."

"So? I think I heard you say that to him the other night."

"I know but…I kind of wanted him to say it back."

"And I'm guessing he didn't," Hunter guessed. He shook his head. "Did you freak out or something?"

"No, not really. It just bothered me, even though it shouldn't have. I mean I can't _make_ him say it and I can't _make _him feel the way I do."

Hunter grinned a little bit. "Now see, that's progress right there. A few months ago you would have said that Phil was going to love you whether he wanted to or not."

Jeff shook his head. "Yeah but I just feel selfish now. I wanted him to say that he loved me and the thought about making him crossed my mind--"

"But did you act on it?" Hunter asked.

"No."

"Then that's what's important." Hunter patted Jeff on the shoulder. "You see Jeff, just because you change your actions doesn't mean you won't ever think about how you used to do things. You might still have thoughts about _making_ Phil do something he doesn't want to do for your own pleasure or gain, but if you don't _act_ on them, then eventually those thoughts are going to get fewer and farther between. Hell, maybe they'll even disappear completely. I don't know for sure cuz I haven't really changed my spots over the years." He ruffled Jeff's hair. "Now go get some sleep. You've got a long day to get through tomorrow."

"Yes Momma Hunter."

Hunter's eyes widened. "What did you just call me?"

Jeff just laughed before running back to his room. He could hear Hunter coming after him so he got the door unlocked as fast as he could, jumped into the room and slammed the door behind him before diving under the covers of the bed and startling the shit out of Phil.

"What the fuck are you running from?" Phil asked as Jeff snuggled up to him.

"Hunter," Jeff answered. "I called him Momma Hunter…he didn't take that too well for some reason." He rested his head on Phil's chest. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Phil was already closing his eyes. He didn't have the energy to try to keep himself awake.

"For being an idiot."

"Oh. Okay." He took a deep breath and then started to snore.

Jeff sighed and gently kissed Phil's chin before closing his own eyes. "Love you Philly," he mumbled. "Even if you don't love me back.


	26. Chapter 26

Jeff and Phil arrived at Summerslam together, earning quite a few stares from the people backstage. Lucky for them, Hunter had been waiting for them to arrive and he was able to take some of the attention off of them with his usual obnoxious attitude. "Excuse me! Pardon me! What the fuck are you assholes staring at? There's nothing to see here! It's not like Jeff and Phil are humping each other right this second!"

Phil shook his head. "Why do I have a feeling that he would let people watch us if we _were_ humping each other right this second?"

"Because he would," Jeff replied. "Hell, he would make people _pay him_ for it while he was at it."

"You're damn right I would," Hunter said as he led them to his locker room. "Do you have any idea how much money I would make if I let people watch the two of you fuck? Good God, I'm getting hard just thinking about it."

Jeff rolled his eyes. _Typical Hunter. Although he does have a good point…I bet loads of people would like to see me and Hunter fuck. We could make a fortune off a "misplaced" sex tape…_

"Jeff?" Phil said, pulling Hardy out of his thoughts. "Whatever you're thinking…stop it."

Jeff pouted. "Aw…I'm not thinking anything bad."

Phil raised his eyebrows. "You sure about that?"

"Yeah…sex tapes aren't bad…"

"Jeff!" Phil said in exasperation. "We're not making a sex tape!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Hunter said, shaking his head vigorously. "Don't say such blasphemy in my presence. That can get you in a lot of trouble Brooks."

"Wait, how is that blasphemy?" Phil asked innocently.

Hunter chose to respond to that with a glare, which made Phil quickly hide behind Jeff. Jeff glared back at Hunter, which just made Hunter laugh.. "Aw, Baby Jeffey is protective of his honey bunny. That is so adorable."

"Shut up Momma Hunter," Jeff snapped. "You--"

"Hardy, I told you not to keep up this Momma Hunter bullshit," Hunter interrupted. "I swear, I will beat the crap out of you and make sure you don't _get _to your little match tonight if you do not knock it the fuck off."

Jeff's first instinct was to kick Hunter in the nuts for threatening him, but then he saw two people much better equipped to deal with Hunter because they did not have a match in a couple of hours. "Matt! Mark! Hunter's being mean to me!"

Hunter's face turned as pale as it could get as he turned around to face the two dark haired men who looked like they wanted to take his head off. "Now wait a second," he said quickly, putting up his hands and backing away slowly. "It's not what it sounds like. I was just playing around! I would never--" He stopped and gulped as Mark cracked his knuckles threateningly. "Mark, don't you dare start messing with me. You're just going to hurt yourself."

"I'm going to _what?_" Mark growled.

Matt shook his head as Hunter realized just how badly his mouth had gotten him in trouble there. "You are so fucked," the oldest Hardy said in amusement.

Hunter chuckled nervously before making a run for it. Mark snarled and chased after him, leaving Matt, Jeff and Phil behind. "Those two are freaky," Phil said, still staying really close to Jeff.

"Yup," Jeff agreed. He looked at Phil and quickly kissed him on the lips. "But their freakiness is their normality…if that makes sense at all."

"It does…in a way," Phil said with a shrug. He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. "You think Mark will catch him?"

"Mark always catches people," Matt said. "It's what he does." He looked back and forth between Jeff and Phil for a moment before speaking again. "Hey Phil? Do you mind giving me and Jeff a moment alone?"

Phil shook his head. "No. I'll just wait in the dressing room."

Jeff watched the Straightedge Superstar go, fully enjoying the view that he was getting until Matt playfully slapped him on the chest. "Don't do that in front of me dude," Matt said with a shake of his head. "If I don't get to do that to my boyfriends in front of you, the least you can do is not do it in front of me."

Jeff pouted. "Aw, but he has a nice ass."

"I know he does but--"

"Wait! When and where did you check out my Phil's ass? Who even said you could do that?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "I'm Matt freaking Hardy do. I see everyone's ass. Superstar, diva, referee, announcer--you name an ass and I almost have certainly seen that ass."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "So you're an ass man now?"

"Hey man, someone had to step up and take Billy Gunn's place." They chuckled at Matt's joke before the conversation took a more serious tone. "You need to be careful out there," Matt said quietly, making sure to look Jeff in the eyes so Jeff would know how serious he was.

Jeff shook his head. "It's a TLC match Matt. No matter how careful I am, it's still going to be nasty."

"I know but just try okay?"

"Fine," Jeff agreed. "I'll try. But I won't make any promises."

Matt accepted that answer and they made small talk for a little bit before Jeff had to go to his dressing room and start getting ready for his match. When he got in there, he found Phil already in his ring gear. "You ready for this?" he asked.

"As much as I'll ever be," Phil replied. "You?"

Jeff nodded. "Yeah." He put his bag down on the bench before unzipping it. Ten years ago, he had made his Summerslam debut tagging with Matt in a tag team turmoil match…and now here he was, about to face off with his own boyfriend in a one on one TLC match. It blew his mind how far he had come and the full realization of what he was leaving behind finally hit him. He froze in place, not making a sound or staring at anything in particular. When he had left the WWE for the first time back in 2003, he had been in such a bad place in his life that he hadn't been able to think about the full consequences of what leaving meant. But now here he was, second guessing himself even though he knew that it was time for him to go. The brutal schedule was too much for him to take and his body needed a rest. Still, it almost seemed like there was a new part of his brain telling him to stay…

"Jeff? Are you okay?"

Jeff sighed. "Yeah. I'm fine." He pulled out his ring clothes and began changing. "Let's just get this over with."

…

Before they went out to the ring, Jeff and Phil had agreed to go all out on each other for the sake of keeping up appearances for the fans. Phil's entrance was first, and the bright lights seemed much hotter than they usually did. Jeff made his entrance next and Phil wasn't totally sure if the Enigma was okay as he was claiming to be. But this wasn't the time to try to start that distraction. The bell was already ringing and he found himself attacking Jeff right off the bat, taking the older man down to the floor and then hitting him with a chair. Jeff muttered obscenities under his breath and Phil mumbled a half assed apology as he got back in the ring and set up the ladder so he could climb it and grab the belt. Jeff was back in the ring before he could get too far though and once he was pulled off the ladder, they began really getting into it, fooling the fans into thinking that they really were trying to kill each other. Phil even attempted to do a GTS off the ladder but Jeff reversed it into a sunset flip style power bomb, which hurt like a mother fucker. Phil got him back for that though with a superplex off the top turnbuckle. When they got back up, Phil went for a regular suplex but Jeff reversed it into a Twist of Fate.

"Fuck," Phil muttered, laying there and watching Jeff go up to the top turnbuckle for the Swanton Bomb. He quickly got his knees up, wincing as Jeff cried out in pain as he hit them. "Sorry," he muttered as they got up. He whipped Jeff into the corner and hit his running knee. As he took Jeff's head and prepared for his usual bulldog, Jeff said something that he didn't quite hear. Before he could ask what was said, he found himself being deposited over the top rope and crashing through a table. "Oh fuck," he muttered as the fans cheered. "Why the fuck did I sign up for this shit?"

Nobody gave him an answer and by the time he was back to his feet, Jeff was climbing up the ladder to get the belt. He quickly spring boarded off the ropes and hit Jeff with a double axe handle to knock him off the ladder. The match spilled out of the ring yet again and Phil found himself being the victim of more than a few chair shots. _Jesus Christ…he better not be getting off by doing this, or we are going to have a problem,_ Phil thought as he was laid down on the ECW announce table. He had no idea what Jeff was planning on doing, but he was going to just lay still for awhile because it felt really nice to do. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, only opening his eyes when he heard J.R. say something about a ladder. _What the--oh my God. You have got to be kidding me._ Jeff had gotten out the largest ladder that he could find and had set it up and was climbing it. From where Punk was, it looked to be at least sixteen feet tall. "Oh sweet baby Jesus," he muttered. He braced himself as best as he could, but the air was still completely knocked out of him as Jeff finally hit him with the Swanton Bomb.

When Phil finally regained his senses, he found that Jeff was being put on a stretcher against his will. "Fuck," he muttered. That wasn't good. He slowly pulled himself up to his feet and managed to stumble to the ring. He was planning on just ending this match now so all of this could stop, but like usual, Jeff couldn't make it that easy. Jeff climbed off the stretcher and despite being in no shape to continue, he managed to somehow start climbing the ladder in pursuit of Phil. They started exchanging punches and grabbing at the belt at the same time. Phil surprised Jeff with a kick to the ribs though and then knocked him off the ladder. As the fans groaned in disappointment, he grabbed the title belt and once again became World Heavyweight champion.

_Holy shit…damn it no wonder Jeff's in chronic pain. I will be too if I have too many more matches like this._ Phil did his best to look smug and pleased with himself as he climbed off the ladder and stood over Jeff's motionless body. He held the belt up in the air, basking in the boos until the lights began to flicker. At first he didn't quite get what was going, but then the picture became much more clear as the lights went out and an all too familiar gong went off. _Oh fuck no,_ he thought as he looked towards the entrance ramp. That didn't do much good because he couldn't see a fucking thing. _Not now. Please not now._

The lights came back on and Phil was relieved to see that Mark was not coming out in the ring. He started to smile again--until he went to look down at Jeff. His jaw dropped as he saw that it was Mark underneath him now instead of Jeff. Before he could run, Mark sat up and had him by the throat. He dropped the belt as Mark got up to his feet, too tired, sore and shocked to fight his way out of the chokeslam that was delivered next._ Ow…wait, if Mark's in here…then where the fuck did Jeff go?_


	27. Chapter 27

"JEEEEFFFFF!"

Jeff, who was innocently trying to get out of the pool, was completely blindsided by Shannon, who felt the need to tackle him right back into the pool. He was so taken by surprise that he ended up swallowing a giant mouthful of water as he tried to fight his way back up to the surface. "Sh-Sh-Shanny!" he gasped as he coughed and choked violently. "What the hell man?"

Shannon laughed. "Hey man," he said happily as he hugged Jeff. He seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he almost drowned his best friend. "You couldn't have a going away party without me. That would just be wrong."

Jeff continued to gasp for breath as he rolled his eyes. Raw had just gotten over and Hunter had dragged him and Phil to the show so they could be part of the party the Game was throwing in his honor. He had tried talking Hunter out of it, but he had failed pretty miserably with that effort. Hunter was once again doing what Hunter wanted and everyone else could just go to hell if they didn't like it. "Bastard," he said to Shannon. "You're lucky I love you or I would try to drown you back."

Shannon just kept laughing before getting out of the pool and stripping himself of all his clothes before jumping right back in. His naked dive into the pool earned quite a few cheers and Jeff just rolled his eyes as he finally managed to get out of the pool. _It's only a matter of time before everyone else gets naked now. Man, I wonder what the hell the hotel people are going to do if they come in here and find a whole bunch of naked wrestlers in here. I bet they'll shit their pants._

"You okay?" Phil asked as Jeff grabbed his towel and dried himself off. He was wearing his swim trunks like Jeff was but he had yet to even get into the pool. He had been watching Christian and Tommy Dreamer torment Jack Swagger while Jeff did all the swimming.

Jeff nodded as he continued to cough. "Yeah I'm fine," he said as he smacked himself on the chest. He felt like he needed to throw up to make himself feel better. "I just need to plot Shannon's death and then I'll be really good."

Phil chuckled and wrapped his arm around him. "How long do you think we have until the other guests complain about the noise?"

Jeff shrugged. "I don't think it matters whether they complain or not. I think Hunter paid the hotel enough money to ignore any complaints that come their way." He looked around the pool side area and saw that Hunter and Stephanie were having fun shoving Shawn and Evan into the pool against their will. A little ways away from them, Matt was talking to Morrison and R-Truth. Judging from the glint in Matt's eyes, Jeff suspected that the three of them were probably going to get naked and join Shannon in the pool.

"You sure you're okay?" Phil asked. "You look kind of grouchy."

Jeff shook his head. "I'm just tired." He watched as Hunter decided to copy Shannon and get into the pool naked. "You want to come with me back to the room? I don't really think anyone would miss us if we left."

Phil nodded. "Yeah sure. That's fine with me."

With that matter settled, the two of them slipped away from the party unnoticed and went back up their room. Once they were up in the room, Jeff took off his wet swim trunks and then climbed into bed with Phil. "Fuck," he muttered as a pain flared up in his back. That was not a good sign. Unless he got really lucky, he was going to be in for a long and sleepless night.

"It's a good thing we got a room away from the pool," Phil said as he rested his head on Jeff's shoulder. "We would never get any sleep otherwise."

"Yeah," Jeff agreed. He began stroking Phil's hair gently. "Philly?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember what we talked about awhile back? You know, the whole me moving to Chicago thing to be closer to you?"

Phil nodded. "Yeah, I remember that. Why?"

"You're still okay with that, right?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure." Jeff kissed the top of Phil's head and then winced as he felt a spasm in his back. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Technically you just did," Phil pointed out.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Smartass," he said playfully. "But seriously um…you don't regret choosing to give me another chance, do you?"

Phil shook his head. "No. I don't right now. I mean, you haven't been treating me like shit or anything." He ran his fingers over Jeff's stomach. "What's with all the questions tonight?"

"I don't know," Jeff replied. "Maybe me leaving is making me all reflective." He sighed. "Seriously though, one more question: why did you choose to give me a second chance?"

There was a long moment of silence on Phil's part before he finally answered. "I don't think it's really a good idea for me to think my reasoning," he admitted. "I mean, after all the stuff you did to me, I should be staying as far away from you as possible. But I'm not and I'm not sure if I can really explain why without sounding absolutely insane." He looked up at Jeff hopefully. "Can we just leave it at that?"

Jeff nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay with that." He pulled Phil on top of him and gave the younger man a kiss. "I want you to ride me," he whispered. "Can you do that for me baby?" He nipped at Phil's lower lip. "Please?" He began ran his thumb over the head of Phil's cock, loving the way it was coming to life just from the simplest touches.

Phil, who almost seemed like he had gone into a trance like state when Jeff had started touching him, nodded and moved himself down so he was face to face with Jeff's crotch. He looked up at Jeff lustfully as he ran his tongue on the underside of Jeff's cock, circling the head before taking almost all of it into his mouth at once. Jeff closed his eyes and moaned happily, wishing that he could thrust upwards but knowing that he shouldn't. He didn't want to put Phil off plus he was sure that his back would hate him if he got too crazy. "Fuck baby," he groaned, opening his eyes back up so he could watch Phil work him with his mouth. Phil had one hell of a mouth on him.

Phil continued to suck him until he was nice and wet and then he positioned himself right over Jeff's erection. Jeff put his hands on Phil's hips and gently lowered the raven haired man down until he was inside of him completely. "Oh shit," Phil said, putting his hands on Jeff's chest and tilting his head back.

"Come on baby, ride me," Jeff said, losing his patience rapidly because being inside of Phil's tight heat felt so good. "Make us both scream."

Phil leaned forward and kissed Jeff as he began to move his hips up and down. Jeff quickly helped Phil along, wanting it to be as hard and fast as it could. Phil whimpered and buried his face into the crook of James's neck. "Oh Jeff…please…touch me please I need it…"

Jeff shook his head and nipped at Phil's ear. "No baby. Touch yourself for me. I want to watch you do it."

Phil let out a whimper protest, but when Jeff took his hand and put it down there, he got with the program and began stroking himself frantically. The sight of his boyfriend being so needy and horny was more than Jeff could take. Just as Phil started to cum, he stopped trying to hold out and groaned as he came deep inside of Jeff's body. They both rode out their orgasms for as long as they could before Phil finally collapsed directly on top of Jeff. Jeff smiled and wrapped his arms around Phil tightly, keeping his grip nice and tight until he finally drifted off to sleep.

…

As soon as he and Phil arrived at the Smackdown tapings, Jeff felt like he was having some sort of surreal experience. The vibe he was getting was unlike anyone he had ever felt before and as the time for his and Phil's match drew closer, he just started to feel weirder and weirder. Part of him wanted the match to just be over with but another part of him was having second thoughts again.

"Are you clear on what you need to do Brooks?" Stephanie asked for the sixth time. She, Hunter, Matt and Mark had come into Jeff and Phil's locker room to see them beforehand and while Hunter and Mark were there for moral support, Stephanie was there for strictly business reasons. Normally that would annoy Jeff, but considering the fact that Vince wasn't exactly happy with him and taking it out on her, he didn't really blame her for being grumpy.

"I was clear the first time Steph," Phil said with a sigh. He was obviously getting irritated with the Billion Dollar Princess. "I have to really attack Jeff tonight and build up heat to get Vince off my ass."

Stephanie raised her eyebrows. "Don't take that tone with me. I--"

"Cool it Steph," Hunter ordered. "He's a professional. He'll get it done out there."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. It was weird hearing Hunter compliment Phil. Before he could dwell on it too much though, he found himself being hugged tightly by Matt. "Oh holy crap!" he said as he was lifted up off his feet. "I love you too Matty…but I would also love to breathe again."

Matt loosened his grip just a little bit but didn't let go. "I love you bro," he said, kissing Jeff on the cheek. "You know that right."

"Yeah I know," Jeff said.

"Hey hey hey!" Hunter yelled. "Don't hog my Jeff!" He snatched Jeff out of Matt's arms and squeezed him so tightly that Jeff could have sworn that a couple of his ribs cracked.

"Let go of him you idiot," Mark ordered as he saved Hunter before the Game got even more carried away with the hugging. He smacked the blonde upside the head before patting Jeff on the shoulder. "Kid…" His voice trailed off and he shook his head.

Jeff grinned. "Are you getting choked up Mark?"

"No," Mark lied. "Now get going. You're match is next."

Jeff smiled and then went over to Phil and gave him a kiss. In less than twenty five minutes, his WWE career would be over. And despite some of his doubts, he was sure that this was the right decision.

…

Phil winced as he heard Jeff cry out in pain. He had just landed a huge superplex when Jeff had been on top of the cage and if that hadn't aggravated Jeff's injuries, nothing would. Resisting the urge to break character to ask Jeff whether he was okay or not, he slowly got back up to his feet and began making his way up the cage. He would have been okay with just climbing out of the cage and winning at that point, but Jeff had to get up and chase after him. He sighed as Jeff grabbed on to him and quickly poked Jeff in the eye and then slammed his head against the cage until he fell back on to the matt. Putting on the biggest grin he could manage, Phil dropped down to the floor and looked at the shocked faces in the crowd. They really could not believe that Jeff had just lost. He got back up to his feet and stumbled towards the back, making sure to keep the grin on his face until he got behind the curtain. He couldn't go far because he had to hit Jeff with the belt after he got done saying his goodbye to the fans, but at least he got a chance to stop smiling and catch his breath.

Matt nodded at him as he took a bottle of water the trainer offered him. "Good job out there," he said.

"Thanks," he said. He stared at the monitor that was nearby. Jeff had gotten up to his feet and he now had a microphone in his hand. He let the title hang loosely in his hand as he listened to Jeff carefully.

"First of all, I'm sorry if I let anyone down," Jeff said, looking around at the crowd. "I'm sorry that you'll be seeing CM Punk instead of me on Smackdown. But it's been one hell of a ride, hasn't it? I just want to thank all of you and let you know that this is not goodbye forever; this is only goodbye for now. And if the time is right, I think I'll see you in the future. Thank you all."

Phil looked over at Matt. "Do you think he'll be back?"

"Hey but at least Matt's back on my side," Jeff said, attempting to cheer the crowd up and inadvertently interrupting Matt's answer. "There's still a Hardy on this show. Yours truly Jeff Hardy, ours truly, this life." Phil had no idea what the hell that meant but it sounded like a Jeff thing to see and the fans liked it, so that was all that really mattered.

"I don't know," Matt said with a shrug, finally answering Phil's question. "We'll have to wait and see. What about you and him? Do you think you'll work out?"

Phil thought about it and finally just shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we'll have to wait and see about that too."

…**.**

**A/N: Okay, so that ending was definitely open ended, but it was the closest to closure that I could get. Considering the way the whole relationship started and considering how this story changed course on me completely, my muses couldn't even decide whether it'll last or not. But they're together for now, which is just how I need to leave it. Much more thinking will make my head explode.**


End file.
